Teenage Dream
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Cody Rhodes attends his high school reunion where he meets the girl who used to help him in creative writing at school. The thing is Cody never paid much attention to her back then but now he cant help himself from falling for her.. Cody/OC Ted/OC & more.
1. Chapter 1

A young brunette girl padded her way over to the computer and logged on to check her emails. This was her daily routine every morning. She rolled her eyes as she saw the background of the computer, a picture of McFLY. That must mean her room mate had been on the computer last. She scanned through her emails and found one from Cody Runnels. She opened it up and laughed. She jumped up out of the seat and ran to one of her room mates rooms dragging her out of bed. The blonde haired girl growled.

"Emma, was there really any need for you to do that? I was having a rather epic dream about some gorgeous dude but no you had to ruin that. Fool," the blonde girl moaned as she pulled herself up from the floor. Emma giggled and patted her on the head.

"Im sorry Chrissy but I thought you'd like to know that I've got an email from Mr Cody Runnels.." Emma stood there waiting for it to sink in. After about two minutes Chrissy finally understood and squealed.

"Cody Runnels as in the Cody Runnels we went to high school with? As in the Cody Runnels who wrestles on our TV's every week?"

"As in Cody Runnels who you had the hugest crush on? Yes, Chrissy. Cody Runnels!" Emma laughed as Chrissy blushed.

"I did not have a crush on him. Let me have a look at this email," Chrissy grumbled as her and Emma went and sat at the computer. Chrissy read the email scrolling down every so often. Emma sat waiting for her response. Chrissy swirled around in the chair after reading the email.

"So, Cody has invited us to the High School Reunion.. Nice," Chrissy shrugged getting up and making her way into the kitchen. Emma followed and propped herself up on one of the counters.

"Come on Chrissy! Don't you wanna go?"

"Not really. High School made my life hell so no thanks.."

"Come on! So you got bullied by the jerks but they'll take one look at you now and regret that for sure! You're the better person and by showing up it shows that you don't care."

"No. Simply no.." Chrissy poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table eating it. Emma groaned. She really wanted to go to the reunion but wouldn't if Chrissy wasn't going to. Just as Emma was about to try and convince Chrissy some more another brunette girl walked into the kitchen making herself a coffee.

"Morning Alex!" Chrissy said cheerfully. Alex sat down next to Chrissy and smiled.

"Hello. What's wrong with Emma?" Alex asked looking at Emma who was sat scowling and swinging her legs off the counter.

"She's pissed because I wont go to our high school reunion," Chrissy shrugged.

"What? Why don't you wanna go?" Alex asked dumbfounded. She'd read the email last night seeing as though she'd got one too. In fact all the girls had been set one but Chrissy rarely checked her emails.

"How did you know? Man, I should really start checking my emails!" Chrissy mumbled pushing her bowl of cereal away.

"You really should. One day you're going to miss some important information and we wont be there to tell you," another dark haired girl walked into the kitchen sitting down next to Emma on the kitchen counter.

"Oh shush Ashley. Im guessing you got the email about the reunion too?" Chrissy asked her.

"Yes. I'm for one going. Im sorry Chrissy but I want to see Randy, Ted, Matt and Cody. There famous wrestlers and there going to be at our high school reunion," Ashley concluded. Chrissy shrugged.

"Fine. You three go and have a great time but there is no way in hell that im going.."

* * *

Ashley, Emma and Alex were in Atlanta shopping for dresses for the reunion. The three of them felt quite guilty that they were going without Chrissy but she was adamant on not going. Ashley sighed as she sat on one of the benches outside the mall. Emma and Alex joined her.

"Guys, we need to think of a way to make Chrissy come. We all know she wants to but she's just too scared. Come on, its been like ages since high school. We're all grown up now.." Ashley said as the others nodded in agreement. Alex was about to speak when they saw a tall dark haired guy walk up to them. They recognised him instantly as Cody Runnels.

"Alex, Ashley and Emma? It's been a while since I've seen you guys. Where's the other one?" Cody asked referring to Chrissy.

"Oh. She isn't here," Emma shrugged. Cody looked at the girls.

"Something wrong?"

"She wont come to the reunion and we're all kind of bummed out by it. We don't wanna leave her out but we really want to go," Alex blurted out. Cody smiled.

"Tell her I want her to come.." Cody waved goodbye to the girls and headed in to the mall. The girls looked at each other. Chrissy wouldn't be able to refuse if she knew Cody wanted her there.

* * *

"He looked so good, Chrissy! Seriously, you would have died right on the spot. No joke," Emma squealed. The girls were back home now telling Chrissy about their encounter with Cody.

"Damn it! The only time I don't go out shopping with you guys is the time you bump into Cody. My life sucks," Chrissy flopped onto the couch, sulking.

"Actually, Cody seemed more interested in you than anything.." Alex smiled once she saw the look on Chrissy's face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he asked where you were and said he wants you to come to the reunion. They're his words, not ours!"

"Its true! He did say he wants you to come. Oh, Chrissy you gotta come now. You wouldn't wanna disappoint Cody," Ashley said joining in on the conversation.

"Even if I wanted to come I don't have anything to wear. I didn't come shopping with you guys.." Chrissy tried making excuses up. In reality, she did want to go if Cody wanted her there but she was too scared to. She hated high school and most of the people there. She didn't really want to see them all again.

"Well, been the amazing friends we are we bought you a dress which im sure you're gonna love.." Alex wiggled her eyebrows at Chrissy. They had really thought of everything. Chrissy pondered for a bit. If her best friends wanted her to go and the man who she had crushed on all the way through high school wanted her to go then there was only one thing she could say.

"Fine. I'll go."

* * *

**A/N**

_NEW FANFIC._

_I got the idea from the clips and interviews of Cody's episode of Warehouse 13._

_I know this chapter is quite boring but I promise it gets better._

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were rushing around the house getting ready for the reunion which was been held over a weekend at a hotel in Boston. Chrissy was curled up on the sofa reading a Harry Potter book not really too bothered. Alex stopped what she was doing and glared at Chrissy.

"Why arent you getting ready? Our flight to Boston leaves in a couple of hours!" Alex said rushing to her bedroom and ramming some clothes into a suitcase.

"I was up last night so I did my packing then. Im not bothered about this whole reunion like you guys are," Chrissy shrugged and continued reading her book. Ashley ran out of her room pulling her luggage. She ran over to Chrissy, grabbed the book off her and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Stop been a sulky cow and get excited. It's going to be fun. Stand up, grab a jacket and get your luggage because we are leaving this house and by the time we land in Boston you WILL be in a good mood," Ashley ordered Chrissy who scowled as she picked her book up and left the room to grab her stuff.

* * *

The girls arrived in Boston after a long 3 hours flight. They were sat in the airport waiting for there cab to arrive to take them to the hotel. Chrissy hadn't cheered up one bit. She was sat sulking eating some skittles whilst the other girls were chatting about seeing everyone again.

"Who are you most excited to see?" Alex asked everyone, taking a sip from her coffee.

"I think im most excited about seeing Ted again. I dunno, he and I always got on," Emma shrugged. She and Ted had been really good friends back in high school but she'd lost touch with him after they left. She even went to their senior prom with him. In fact all the girls went to there prom with the guy they wanted apart from Chrissy.

"I kinda of want to see Matt a lot. I really miss him," Alex smiled slightly. She and Matt had dated for a while during high school but had split up due to massive work loads which meant they didn't get to spend much time together.

"You two were so cute. As crazy as this sounds, I cant wait to see Randy again. I liked him," Ashley shrugged. Chrissy pulled a face. She had never really been too fond of Randy. He had been the school bully and had given most people including Chrissy so much grief at high school.

"We all know who you want to see the most!" Emma giggled as Chrissy pulled a face at her.

"Look, just because I used to have a crush on him doest mean I do now. I havent even thought about Cody since high school until yesterday," Chrissy answered, standing up since there cab was here. The girls got into the cab and headed to the hotel where the reunion was being held at.

* * *

The girls arrived at the hotel and saw a desk where they had to check in and grab there name tags. Chrissy strolled in pulling her luggage in one hand and a bag of skittles in her other hand. She walked up to the desk with the girls behind her and smiled at the lady behind.

"Yo. We're here for the reunion.." Chrissy started but the girl cut her off.

"What are your names?" The woman asked. Chrissy looked at the woman whose name tag said Sophie. She instantly recognised her as Cody's girlfriend in high school. Chrissy pulled a face.

"That's Emma Judd, Ashley Jones and Alex Fletcher," Chrissy said pointing the girls out as Sophie handed them there name tags.

"Who are you then?" Sophie asked really impatiently. Chrissy rolled her eyes. Sophie was always really rude and horrible to Chrissy at school fortunately though she didn't seem to recognise her.

"Chrissy Poynter," Chrissy smiled as she saw the look on Sophie's face. It was a mixture of shock and realisation. Chrissy picked her name tag up off the table and attached it to herself. Sophie handed Chrissy the keys to their hotel room and glared at her.

"Enjoy yourself!" Sophie said, not too amused. Chrissy started to walk away but walked back to the desk to ask Sophie a very important question.

"Is Cody Runnels here yet?" Chrissy asked. If anyone would know it would be Sophie. As far as Chrissy knew they were still dating.

"Yeah, he's over there," Sophie pointed and Chrissy looked in the direction. There stood Cody in a purple shirt and jeans laughing with Ted. He turned laughing and looked at Chrissy who looked away and started to make her way to the elevator, pressing the button to try and make it come faster. Once the girls had reached there hotel room Chrissy ran into one of the bedrooms and slammed the door shut. Alex, Emma and Ashley looked at each other.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked, concerned for her friend. Emma shrugged as she sat on the couch.

"I dunno. She seemed fine when she was talking to Sophie then as soon as she saw Cody she went all weird. One of us should go talk to her," Emma said looking from Ashley to Alex. Ashley sighed.

"Fine, ill do it. One of us has gotta share the room with her anyway, might as well be me!" Ashley picked her luggage up and walked into the room that Chrissy was in to find her sat on one the beds reading there old yearbook. Ashley sat on the bed next to Chrissy and smiled.

"He looks amazing doesn't he?" Ashley said referring to Cody. Chrissy was staring at the picture of Cody in the yearbook.

"He looked amazing back then. Ashley, words don't describe how stunning he looked downstairs. I wasn't lying you know. I hadn't even thought about him since high school until yesterday," Chrissy sighed as she flipped the page onto her old photo. She cringed. "Look at me. I was horrible. No wonder he never looked twice at me. I mean, yeah we used to talk in creative writing and we'd have a laugh but that was it. I was just his writing buddy."

"Oh, Chrissy. You didn't look horrible. Trust me, there were worse people than you. Just because you had different hair and glasses didn't make you horrible. It made you different. If Cody didn't look twice at you back then well that's his loss. You were amazing and you're even better nowadays!" Ashley smiled, trying to comfort her friend.

"Ashley, I looked like a mix between a rabbit and Harry Potter. No guy looked twice at me never mind Cody."

"Look at you now! You are stunning. Blonde and no glasses! You have men lining up to take you out."

"Not really but thank you. I mean, you all were beautiful back then and are now. You were the funny one who everyone loved to talk to! Emma was the one who played all the sports who the boys wanted to be around. Alex was the down to earth, talkative girl that everyone wanted to be friends with then there was me, the nerd."

"Listen to me. Forget about back then and concentrate on now. You put your dress on and get into that hotel bar and just be the Chrissy we all love. Nobody will say ANYTHING to you because if they do then they will have us girls to deal with," Ashley smiled as she pulled Chrissy in for a hug.

"Thank you Ashley."

* * *

An hour or so later and all the girls were dressed and ready to go to the hotel bar where most people at the reunion would be tonight. Emma couldn't wait to see Ted again. Chrissy had decided to go down a bit later than the girls to calm herself down a bit.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come down with us?" Alex asked Chrissy before they left.

"Im positive. I'll be fine. I swear, I wont be long about half an hour. That's all," Chrissy reassured the girls as they left. Chrissy flopped down on the couch dressed in her small black dress. She had to calm herself down before she saw Cody again..

* * *

**A/N**

_Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. You guys are seriously amazing._

_I swear it starts to get better in the next chapter :)_

_Anyway I hope you enjoy it._

_REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chrissy took a breath in as she walked into the hotel bar. She saw a few people who she recognised but didn't really want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to go there and say at least she showed up even if she hadn't talked to anyone. She couldn't spot Ashley, Alex or Emma anywhere so she sat at the bar and ordered herself a drink.

"Can I have a vodka and coke please?" Chrissy smiled at the bartender as he got her drink. She hadn't noticed someone standing next to her. She paid for her drink and took a sip. She turned to her left to see Cody stood there ordering himself a drink. She started choking on her drink. Cody rushed over and patted her on the back.

"You okay?" He asked her once she seemed to calm down.

"Yeah, im fine thanks Cody," Chrissy said not looking at him. Cody stared at her for a minute trying to remember who she was.

"Chrissy Poynter? The girl who used to help me in creative writing?"

"That would be me.." Chrissy smiled, now looking at Cody. He looked seriously gorgeous, still in the same purple shirt and jeans he had been in when she had seen him earlier.

"Wow. You look great. Its great to see you here!"

"Yeah, I wasn't gonna come but the girls said they saw you and you wanted me to."

"Oh yeah! I mean, I couldn't go to the reunion if my creative writing buddy weren't here. That would be like treachery," Cody laughed as he ordered himself another drink.

"So, I saw Sophie on the way in. Are you two still dating?" Chrissy asked casually stirring the straw around in her drink.

"No. We broke up about a year after high school. It kind of lost it's spark after a while," Cody shrugged. This news made Chrissy extremely happy.

"We should catch up," Chrissy said. She felt more comfortable now that he was actually talking to her.

"Yeah, well the guys are over there. Ted, Randy and Matt if you wanna join us?" Cody asked her. Chrissy pulled a face. She didn't really want to spend time with them all. She'd rather talk to Cody on his own.

"Maybe later?"

"Im gonna hold you to that!" Cody smiled walking away to sit back with the guys. Chrissy squealed to herself. She'd just been talking to the hottest guy in the room. What could be better than that?

* * *

Emma sat with the girls when she saw Chrissy making her way over to them with a huge smile on her face. Chrissy sat in the seat opposite Emma and grinned.

"Why would you be so happy? Anything to do with the conversation you and Cody seemed to be having?" Alex teased, nudging Chrissy in the ribs.

"Maybe. Shut up. Any of you spoke to the guys yet?" Chrissy asked taking a sip of her drink. The girls shook there heads.

"Nah, I wanted to go over and say hello but they were all talking and I didn't want to interrupt," Ashley smiled.

"I guess we don't need to go over because there on there way over here right now," Emma giggled sitting up. Alex pulled a face, Ashley grinned and Chrissy groaned.

"Is Cody with them?" Chrissy cringed as she saw Cody sit down next to her.

"No, Cody's just gone for a walk. Im his evil twin," Cody replied sarcastically as Randy, Ted and Matt sat down. Ted looked at the girls and grinned.

"Okay, let me see if I can get all your names right. Emma Judd, Alex Fletcher, Ashley Jones and Chrissy Poynter?" Ted said pointing all the girls out.

"That would be correct buddy!" Emma giggled slightly punching Ted on the arm. Ted smiled at her.

"Well isn't this all cosy. Don't you find it weird we've never sat down and talked. I mean all 8 of us together?" Matt Korklan said as he moved up to sit next to Alex.

"True that. Ted and Emma used to talk to each other. Matt and Alex used to be inseparable at one point. Randy and Ashley used to speak often and Chrissy and I used to talk in Creative Writing. I mean, we'd all mingle but never sit down and talk," Cody said. Chrissy sat been quiet. She didn't really want to sit and talk to a bunch of people. All she wanted to do was talk to Cody and that was it. He was the only reason she came to the reunion.

"Weird. I mean, you guys were all friends in your own little group and us girls were friends in our own little group. Its great to see you all though!" Alex smiled as Matt looked at her. Matt stood up and held his hand out for Alex.

"Fancy coming outside so we can have a proper chat without these goofballs been nosy?" Matt asked. Alex giggled, of course she wasn't gonna say no. Matt was her first love.

"Of course!" Alex took Matt's hand as he led her out of the bar. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Well, isn't that just lovely. Leaving us to probably go make out. Real sociable!" Randy took a drink of his beer.

"Im off for another drink. Anyone want one?" Ashley smiled as she stood up. Randy shrugged, standing up and following Ashley to the bar leaving Cody, Chrissy, Ted and Emma sat down. Ted turned to Emma.

"I know for a fact Cody wants to talk to Chrissy so do you wanna go find somewhere private to sit so we can catch up! We've got a lot to talk about," Ted smiled at Emma.

"Are you okay with that Chrissy?" Emma asked, looking at Chrissy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine with Cody. You go and talk with Ted!" Chrissy smiled at Emma as her and Ted made there way across the room and sat down leaving Cody and Chrissy alone together.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit tense," Cody asked turning to look at Chrissy.

"Im fine. I just didn't really want to come tonight and seeing everyone again is a bit weird for me you know," Chrissy shrugged as Cody got up and sat in the chair opposite her so he could see her properly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was a bit reluctant at coming too but the guys talked me into it. It's weird because I knew everyone but I didn't recognise you one bit. You've changed so much!"

"I guess I have," Chrissy smiled slightly swirling her drink around in her hand.

"Still quite shy though. You look seriously amazing though. Really beautiful," Cody smiled as he saw Chrissy blush. She hadn't expected Cody to compliment her or anything.

"Thank you. You look great. I mean, you always looked great but you just look like really great and I should probably shut up before I embarrass myself anymore," Chrissy groaned. Cody just chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. Fancy another drink?" Cody asked her. Chrissy nodded and watched Cody walk over to the bar. Maybe it wasn't so bad her coming to the reunion after all..

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY!_

_In the next chapter we'll see what goes on with Alex/Matt , Randy/Ashley & Emma/Ted_

_Of course, Chrissy & Cody too._

_It shall be goooood :)_


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay? Not cold or anything are you?" Matt asked Alex as they sat on a bench outside the hotel. Alex turned to Matt and smiled at him.

"Matt, stop worrying I'm fine," Alex smiled as she placed her hand on Matt's leg. Matt chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry. I just feel really nervous. I haven't seen you in so long and it just brings back so many memories sat here with you."

"It's so good to see you again. I really missed you but at least I get to see you on TV every week," Alex giggled as Matt blushed. He was really nervous been around Alex again. They had been together for ages at school before they had to break up. They had been in love with each other and well, never really stopped.

"I really missed you too. More than anything. I always think about you," Matt smiled shyly at Alex.

"Really? I think about you all the time too!"

"There's only really one thing I regret about high school," Matt said, taking hold of Alex's hand. Alex looked at Matt and smiled.

"What would that be?"

"I regret ever breaking up with you," Matt smiled as he leant in and kissed Alex.

* * *

Ted sat with Emma at the other side of the room watching Chrissy and Cody sat talking. Ted shook his head and looked at Emma.

"What are we doing watching those two? We need to catch up. What the hell happened? Why did we fall out of touch? This does not please me one bit," Ted said with a stern look on his face causing Emma to burst out laughing. Ted was really one of a kind. He always knew how to make her laugh.

"Oh dear. I've forgotten how funny you are when you're not even trying to be," Emma giggled. Ted joined in laughing with her.

"I'm serious though! Why did we lose touch? We were such good friends. We should have stayed in touch," Ted said once he and Emma had stopped laughing.

"I don't know. We stayed in touch for about a year after high school but then we just lost contact. I guess you were busy with wrestling and I was busy with college. I guess we just go too busy in the end," Emma said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I was gonna make a facebook to try and find you again but Cody talked me out of it. Said there way too much drama," Ted shrugged as he leant back on the chair he was sat on.

"Oh yeah. He ended up deleting his though. He's a fool. We must stay in touch after this weekend though!"

"Yes. That is a definite must. I need some Emma in my life again," Ted said winking at her.

* * *

Ashley stood at the bar with Randy. They'd been chatting about anything and everything since they'd left the group earlier. Ashley was starting to like Randy more the more she talked to him. He seemed like a really decent guy nowadays better than he was back in high school. He was still insanely gorgeous.

"So, you got a boyfriend or anything then?" Randy asked Ashley casually as he ordered himself and her another drink. They were both quite tipsy already. Ashley pulled a face and shook her head.

"No. I haven't found anyone that catches my eye and that's completely okay with me," Ashley giggled as she stumbled and fell into Randy's arms. Luckily enough, he caught her and laughed.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see. A beautiful girl like yourself should have guys lining up!" Randy said with his arms still holding Ashley up.

"Oh Randy, are you trying to chat me up?" Ashley giggled as Randy smirked.

"Maybe so? Do you want me to?"

"Maybe so," Ashley mimicked Randy who chuckled. He was having a great time with Ashley. They'd spoken often in high school but never really had a real conversation and a laugh like they were doing now. It was nice to be treated like a normal person for once and not a famous wwe wrestler. Randy was about to talk when Sophie stood at the other side of him. Randy smirked. He had always had a crush on Sophie back in high school but couldn't do anything about it because she was dating Cody at the time.

"Hey Soph," Randy winked at Sophie who giggled causing Ashley to pull a face. Randy let go of Ashley and started talking to Sophie completely ignoring the fact that Ashley was still stood there. Ashley sighed. It was typical Randy and Sophie. Randy was a ladies man and chased after everything he could get. Sophie liked to steal other girls men the moment she knew someone liked them. Ashley walked out of the bar and up to the hotel room rather upset with what had happened. How could Randy just toss her to the side like that?

* * *

Cody grinned as he was listening to Chrissy rant off some story about some kid on the flight to Boston. He was really enjoying been in her company. She was different to what he remember. Not just in looks but personality too. She used to be really quiet and never really spoke too much but here she was ranting on and on about nothing. Cody had to admit he loved it. She had really come into her own since high school. Chrissy finished her story and smiled at Cody.

"Enough about me though. You sir dashing. How is the wrestling going?" Chrissy asked patting Cody on the leg. Cody grinned as he took a drink from his bottle of beer.

"It's great. I couldn't see myself doing anything else. How about you though? What did you end up doing after high school?" Cody asked her.

"Well, I went to college and studied Creative Writing, of course. Then I got a job at a magazine and that's where i'm at right now," Chrissy smiled. She loved the fact that Cody seemed to be really taking an interest in her more than he did in high school.

"So, you got to what you always said you were gonna. That's brilliant Chrissy. I always remember you telling me that you wanted to write for a magazine," Cody smiled at Chrissy who just shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love my job but I want something bigger you know? I've applied for a few other jobs for bigger magazines but I've got nothing yet so now its just a waiting game," Chrissy shrugged. Cody smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll get it," Cody said moving to sit on the couch next to her. Chrissy turned to look at him and giggled.

"This is so weird. I mean, in a really good way. I gotta admit, I had the hugest crush on you back in high school," Chrissy blushed.

"Seriously? I never even noticed."

"Yeah! I even tried to impress you one day by wearing contacts and leaving my hair down but it didn't work. You just kept talking to me about Sophie," Chrissy shrugged trying to pretend that it didn't really bother her when it really did.

Cody pulled a face. "If I'd have known I really wouldn't have talked to you about Sophie all the time."

"It's fine. It's in the past now!"

"I kind of feel bad now though. You never came to prom either did you? Why?" Cody asked as he threw his arm on the back of the couch.

"I didn't get to go with the guy I wanted to. I didn't see the point in me going," Chrissy smiled sadly as she took a sip of her drink. Cody sighed. He hadn't even known about Chrissy's feelings for him.

"Me right? I'm so sorry. I'm having a great time with you right now and there's something between us right?" Cody asked. Chrissy smiled shyly.

"I think so. I feel really comfortable talking to you. I just, I dunno. I guess I feel more myself around you.." Chrissy smiled as she saw Cody blush slightly. What was going on? Did he like her? Just as Cody was about to answer Chrissy he saw Matt and Alex walk over.

"Chrissy, I'm gonna go for something to eat with Matt. I'll probably be back later. I just wanted to let you know in case you started wondering where I was!" Alex gave Chrissy a hug goodbye and giggled at her before she walked off hand in hand with Matt. Chrissy turned to Cody.

"I guess I should probably go get some sleep. The flight tired me out so much," Chrissy patted Cody on the leg. Cody looked disappointed.

"Okay but first can I kiss you goodnight?" Cody asked her hoping she was going to say yes.

"Of course," Chrissy grinned, thinking he meant a kiss on the cheek. Cody placed his hand on the side of Chrissy's face, pulling her into him kissing her softly on the lips. Once he pulled away he smiled at her.

"Night," Cody called out as Chrissy walked out of the bar with the hugest grin on her face. She had just kissed Cody Runnels.

* * *

Chrissy opened the hotel room door and saw Ashley sat on the couch with a tub of ice cream and Friends on the TV. Chrissy pulled a face. She hadn't seen Ashley leave the bar. What had happened? Chrissy walked over and sat beside Ashley who looked really upset.

"Ash, what happened?" Chrissy asked, concerned for her friend. Ashley turned to Chrissy and shrugged.

"Randy blew me off to go fuck Sophie. No biggie," Ashley said as she shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Randy was such a jackass.

"Listen, let me go get changed out of this dress and we can talk about it!" Chrissy gave Ashley a hug as she got up.

"Did you have a good night with Cody though?" Ashley asked. Chrissy smiled.

"The most important thing right now is making sure you're okay. We can talk about me and Cody anytime.." Chrissy smiled at Ashley as she went to go get changed and comfort her friend.

* * *

**A/N**

_How amazing was Cody on Warehouse 13 last night? _

_Anyway yes. Thank you for the reviews. You're brilliant._

_REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

"So, he just completely ignored you to talk to Sophie?" Chrissy asked Ashley. The two of them were sat on the couch talking about how much of a douche bag Randy had been towards Ashley.

"Yeah, exactly that. You are right. He is an idiot. Ugh. I give up with him. Not that I even really tried in the first place but yeah," Ashley shrugged picking the bag of Skittles up that the two of them were sharing. Chrissy patted Ashley on the shoulder.

"You don't need Randy. We don't need boys to have a good time. I presume Alex will spend tomorrow with Matt and I've got a sneaky suspicion we probably wont see Emma again till Sunday," Chrissy laughed as Ashley agreed with her.

"What about you and Cody though? Don't you want to spend some more time with him?" Ashley asked her. Chrissy shrugged.

"I mean, id love to but I dunno. If you're going to be on your own id rather spend time with you than Cody. I don't like the thought of one of my best friends sat on her own when everyone else is out having fun."

"You are such a good friend. I want you to spend time with Cody though!"

"I don't even know if he wants to spend time with me anyway. He didn't say anything. We just chatted about old times and stuff like that.." Chrissy hadn't told Ashley about the kiss yet. Not that she didn't want to she just didn't feel right about telling her when Ashley was upset over Randy.

"Now I know theres something your not telling me so spill the beans missy," Ashley giggled as she threw a skittle at Chrissy. Chrissy threw one back at Ashley and smiled.

"He kissed me okay. Are you happy now?" Chrissy laughed as Ashley started choking on a skittle. Chrissy patted her on the back as she came round.

"He kissed you? Bloody brilliant! What? How? Was it like a full on snog or just a peck on the cheek?" Ashley asked excitedly. She was happy for Chrissy knowing that she had always like Cody back in school and he'd just kissed her.

"I dunno. He asked if he could kiss me goodnight so I thought he was going to kiss me on the cheek or something but no. He kissed me like full on. It was amazing Ash!" Chrissy sighed leaning back on the couch. Ashley wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

"Were there tongues involved?" Ashley giggled at the look on Chrissy's face.

"You are disgusting. No. It was just really soft and lovely. We do not need to carry on talking about this kiss anymore," Chrissy turned the TV over to see South Park was on. Ashley pulled a face at Chrissy and carried on eating some Skittles.

"Do you wanna kiss him again?" Ashley asked. Chrissy rolled her eyes at her friend and was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Chrissy looked at Ashley who shrugged.

"Fine. I'll get it then shall I?" Chrissy mumbled as she got off the couch and made her way over to open the door. She opened it to see Cody stood there smiling.

"Hey. You're still awake," Cody smiled at her. Chrissy nodded at him and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I was just keeping Ashley company. Did you need something? Oh, sorry. I just sound rude don't I?" Chrissy mentally kicked herself but Cody just laughed at her.

"Don't worry. Well, I was kind of wondering if I could hang here for a bit? I lost my key card and Ted is with Emma, Randy is off somewhere doing who knows what and Matt's out with Alex. You don't mind do you?" Cody asked laughing nervously. Chrissy shook her head and let him inside. He went and sat on one of the chairs whilst Chrissy sat back on the couch next to Ashley who looked up and high fived Cody.

"Nice one fella!" Ashley giggled patting Cody on the head. Chrissy groaned.

"Just ignore her Cody. She's had way too much Skittles and Ice cream," Chrissy hit Ashley slightly on the arm whilst Cody just watched on in amusement.

"Only because Randy ditched me. I'm allowed to eat and get fat if a dude blatantly brushes me off to shag a whore," Ashley pulled a face at Chrissy and carried on eating.

* * *

Alex sat in a local cafe not far from the hotel with Matt. They'd just been hanging out and talking about old times. Both of them just really enjoyed been in each others company again after all these years.

"So, what do you do nowadays?" Matt asked smiling at Alex. She really hadn't changed much from high school. She was still as beautiful as he remembered.

"Oh, Ashley runs her own salon so I help with all the business side of things. Its pretty decent," Alex answered taking a sip of her coffee. She loved her coffee.

"Oh wow. That's pretty impressive. Does the salon do well?"

"Yeah! Chrissy wrote an article about it for the magazine she writes for and ever since then business has been booming. We all sort of work together and help run it. I mean, Chrissy has her job working for the magazine but she always helps out whenever she can. I sort all the business stuff out like I said and Emma promotes it to the kids at the school she works at."

"Seriously impressive. It must be brilliant to do something like that with your best friends. I know work is fun for me because i'm with Cody, Ted and Randy all of the time. It'd be pretty boring if I didn't have those guys around."

"I watch you all the time on RAW. You are seriously talented. I'm so glad you got to do what you always said you wanted to. I've followed your career from the start. Does that sound weird? Oh it does doesn't it?" Alex groaned and leant her head on the table. Trust her to sound like some stalker when she was sat in front of the love of her life.

"That's pretty sweet. You sound adorable Alex. Stop worrying about it," Matt chuckled as Alex looked up at him. He was really a gorgeous guy.

"I wish we never broke up," Alex blurted out. Matt smiled sadly.

"Me too. I wish there was a way we could just go back to how things were.." Matt said sadly. It would be hard for them to be how they were in high school. Matt couldn't have a girlfriend when he was traveling on the road all the time. He would barely see her.

"Life really gets complicated when you're older," Alex shrugged sitting up. Matt looked like he was deep in thought. He suddenly plastered a huge grin on his face.

"I've got it. Alex Fletcher, would you like to come on the road with me for a bit?" Matt asked. Alex gasped. She had no idea what to say..

* * *

"Emma Judd, you are terrible!" Ted laughed as he casually threw his arm around Emma's shoulder. They were still sat in the bar just talking about anything they could think of. Emma had to admit that she had a huge crush on Ted right now but she wasn't about to tell him and scare him off like a fool. That wouldn't be cool at all.

"I'm just saying that you have nice abs.." Emma shrugged not really caring. Ted just shook his head laughing at her.

"I'm glad you admire my body. I've seriously fucking missed you, man!" Ted exclaimed. Emma grinned and leant into Ted's chest.

"Well I fucking missed you too. I'm glad I came for this reunion. Seeing you again as totally made it all worth while."

"Ditto. I kind of don't want this night to end. I mean I know we have all weekend but y'know. Tonight has been so amazing just catching up with you.." Ted smiled as he kissed the top of Emma's head.

"I love you Teddy," Emma mumbled. Ted heard her and grinned.

"I love you too Emma," Ted smiled wrapping his arms around her. Neither of them cared to realise that they meant it more than it seemed.

* * *

"Wait, so he just totally ditched you for Sophie? He is such a dick," Cody said, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that Randy had just blown of Ashley like he did. The girls had been telling him all about it and he was on Ashley's side. Randy could be such a dick at times.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna forget about him and enjoy the rest of this weekend. Speaking of which, are you going to be hanging with anyone in particular this weekend?" Ashley asked Cody. Chrissy spat her drink everywhere causing Ashley and Cody to laugh at her.

"Ashley. Shut up," Chrissy whispered so Cody couldn't hear. Chrissy knew Ashley was hinting at Cody take her out.

Cody shrugged. "Not particularly. I mean unless Chrissy wants to go to the theatre or something?"

"What? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to throw myself on you like that or anything if you really didn't want to," Chrissy said wiping herself where she'd spat her drink. Cody held his hands up.

"I want to hang out with you. I've had a great night and it'd be cool to spend more time with you.."

"Okay then. Listen, i'm gonna go get changed. I'm all wet seeing as though I spat coke all over myself," Chrissy mentally slapped herself as she walked into her room to get changed. Ashley leant forward and winked at Cody.

"So, do you like Chrissy?" Ashley asked trying to get all the gossip. Cody smirked slightly.

"She's really great. Different to what I remember but I like it. I guess I do like her," Cody said smiling. Ashley grinned. She was so going to tell Chrissy that once Cody had left…

* * *

**A/N**

_SWEETNESS. _

_REVIEW?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chrissy woke up the next morning to find Cody fast asleep on the couch. He'd tried calling the rest of the boys that night but nobody answered him so Chrissy and Ashley told him it was fine for him to stay on the couch for the night. The three of them had spent the night chatting and having a laugh. Chrissy got on great with Cody just like they did in high school. The more time she spent with him the more she felt comfortable been around him. Ashley and Chrissy hadn't heard anything from Alex or Emma last night. They weren't too worried knowing that they were with Ted and Matt who would look after them. Chrissy was glad all the girls were spending time with the guy they wanted apart from Ashley. Chrissy would be having words with Randy the next time she saw him. Even Cody agreed with the girls that Randy was being a complete dick and he was his best friend.

Chrissy made her way over to the kitchen to make herself an Ashley a coffee. She was searching through the cupboard for some coffee when she felt someone stood behind her. She spun around to see Cody stood there grinning causing her to blush once again.

"Matt text me and hes back at the room which means I can go back now, get a shower and get ready to take you to the theatre later," Cody smiled at Chrissy as she nodded.

"I cant wait!" Chrissy blushed as Cody kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Chrissy squealed to herself. Even though it wasn't official she was going on a date with her high school crush. Nothing could ruin this day for her. Chrissy poured herself and Ashley a cup of coffee out and sat down on the couch. Ashley emerged from the bedroom fully dressed for the day ahead.

"Im gonna go shopping. Don't worry! Im sure ill be fine on my own and they'll be plenty of hot guys for me to check out," Ashley giggled as she took a sip from her coffee. Just as Chrissy was about to respond the door to their hotel room burst open and in walked Alex looking all flustered. She flopped down on the chair Cody had been sat in last night and sighed so the girls would notice her.

"Hello, you dirty stop out. Care to explain your whereabouts last night?" Ashley laughed but stopped when she saw the look on Alex's face. "What's wrong? Was it terrible?"

"It was perfect. We went for a bite to eat when we left you guys then we walked around a park and watched the sunrise. Ive had no sleep whatsoever but it was such a perfect night," Alex sighed. She had so much running through her head right now.

"Well what's the problem then?" Chrissy asked with a confused look on her face. Alex shrugged and answered the girls.

"Matt asked me to go on the road with him.." Alex sighed. Chrissy split coffee all over herself whilst Ashley shook Alex.

"You fool. That's amazing! What did you say?" Ashley asked excitedly. She knew how much Alex was still in love with Matt and this would be perfect for her.

"I didn't give him an answer. I needed time to think about it. I wanted to talk to you girls and see what you all thought about it. Where is Emma?" Alex asked. She hadn't seen Emma since they were all sat down together at the bar last night.

"Im guessing she's with Ted somewhere. Im sure she's fine. Anyway, you want my opinion? Go with Matt. We're all grown ups and you've been in love with that man ever since you first met him. Go and be happy Alex!" Chrissy said hugging her friend.

"I agree with Chrissy. Im sure Emma would agree too. Just go and be happy with Matt. We'll miss you, of course but this gives us more of an excuse to go to live events now," Ashley giggled.

"Are you sure? I do want to go but I don't want to leave you girls. You're my best friends. I'll miss you like mad," Alex said smiling at her friends.

"Oh. Stop been an idiot! We'll still see you. Get out of here and go tell Matt that you said yes!" Ashley said pushing Alex out of the door.

"Im gonna go get ready for the theatre with Cody later.." Chrissy ran into the bedroom to get changed whilst Ashley left to go shopping.

* * *

"You havent got a girlfriend have you Ted?" Emma asked as she walked through the hotel with him. They'd spent the night together just walking around town enjoying each others company.

"Why? Are you offering?" Ted wiggled his eyebrows at her. Emma rolled her eyes and nudged him in the side.

"Answer the question, you idiot!"

"No Emma. I don't have a girlfriend. I guess the key question is.. Do you have a boyfriend?" Ted asked, stopping and looking at Emma.

"No. I do not. Im glad we cleared that up DiBiase," Emma said patting him on the arm. She really loved spending time with him. If it was up to her she would spend every day with him but seeing as they both had different schedules and he was off in a different city each day, that wasn't possible.

"Do you not wanna go see the girls for a bit today?" Ted asked Emma as they sat down on some chairs in the lobby of the hotel. Emma shrugged at him.

"Dude. I see those 3 every single day. Id rather just spend as much time with you as I can before you go off to a different city.."

"I wish there was a way that I could spend more time with you," Ted sighed. He really didn't want this weekend to end at all. Spending time with Emma had been the best thing that had happened to him in a while.

"I could always travel with you for a bit," Emma joked. Ted looked at her and nodded.

"Do it. Travel with me?"

"Are you serious? I'd love to. Am I allowed?" Emma asked rather excited.

"Yes! We're allowed to have one person travel with us each and seeing as though I don't have anyone I would like you to.."

"You didn't even have to ask. Im there," Emma squealed throwing her arms around Ted in a hug.

* * *

Chrissy and Cody were in the theatre deciding on which movie to watch. Cody had told Chrissy she could pick anything and that he didn't mind as long as she was there that was all that mattered. Chrissy pulled a face.

"I dunno. Lets go see the last exorcism. I really want to see that but im too scared to," Chrissy shrugged as Cody paid for the tickets. The two of them got popcorn and all sorts of other sweets and drinks to eat during the movie. During the movie Chrissy had gotten scared and hugged Cody many times which he of course didn't mind at all. Once the movie had finished Chrissy and Cody made there way into the lobby of the theatre and saw Ashley and Randy laughing. Chrissy pulled a face. What was Ashley doing with Randy? Chrissy grabbed Cody's hand and walked over to Randy and Ashley. Cody had no idea what was going on but went along with it anyway.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" Chrissy asked, raising her eyebrows at her.

"Im just off to see movie with Randy. I wouldn't worry about it, Chrissy. He's apologized for a been a dick and this is his way of making it up to me!" Ashley smiled at Randy. Chrissy turned to Randy and pointed at him.

"If you hurt her again. I will hurt you. I may not look violent but you just wait and see buddy!" Chrissy warned Randy. Cody couldn't help but laugh as he and Chrissy made there way out of the theatre. The two of them chatted on their way back to the hotel. Cody loved talking to her. Although they had talked quiet a bit in high school he never really paid much attention to her and realised how amazing she was. She was kind of like him but just a girl.

"I cant believe we leave tomorrow evening," Chrissy sighed as she and Cody stood outside her hotel room.

"Well, I leave Monday evening. Ive got a show on Monday. I'll miss you though," Cody smiled sadly. He wasn't lying. He had really enjoyed spending time with her this weekend.

"We can do a little something tomorrow though before I leave, right?" Chrissy asked hopefully. She wanted to spend as much time in his company as she could seeing as though she didn't know when she'd be seeing him again.

"I'll make sure of it. Listen, I better go get some sleep. The couch isn't too comfy when you're trying to sleep," Cody chuckled.

"Ive had such a great night. You're a really great guy. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Chrissy gave Cody a hug. Neither of the two wanted to pull away. Cody looked her in the eyes and kissed her quickly but softly on the lips.

"Goodnight beautiful," Cody squeezed her hand before he walked to his own hotel room. Chrissy entered her room, closed the door and sighed. She really didn't want tomorrow evening to come at all.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY. Update._

_ENJOY._

_Review? :)_


	7. Chapter 7

"Today is the day," Chrissy announced sadly. Later that evening herself and Ashley would be getting a flight back to Georgia and leaving Alex and Emma with the boys. Chrissy was obviously going to miss them but she didn't want to leave Cody. This weekend had been one of the best she had ever had and she didn't want it to end at all. She'd spent most of the morning with him and now he was helping her pack her things ready for when she had to leave.

"It really is a shit day," Cody sighed as he folded some of Chrissy's clothes up and placed them neatly in her suitcase.

"It really is. I really don't want this weekend to end. In just over 4 hours ill be back on a plane to Georgia away from everyone," Chrissy sniffed. She felt like she was about to burst into tears. Cody noticed this and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey don't be upset. Its not all bad. I get days off during the week where I go back home to Georgia so I can come and see you. I can always get you tickets and flights to come and see me. We're gonna stay in touch Chrissy. Im not gonna let us lose what we've found this weekend," Cody said as he hugged Chrissy who pulled away from him slightly so she could look at him.

"What exactly have we found though Cody? I mean, its no secret that I like you but I dunno," Chrissy said, looking intently at Cody who sighed.

"I like you too but we cant start a relationship…" Cody started but was cut off by Chrissy who stood up angrily and started throwing things into her suitcase.

"because you don't really like me and this whole weekend was just a big complete waste of my fucking time. No need to fucking lie to me Cody. You can just tell me straight up if you don't like me…" Chrissy argued. Cody walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"You need to let me finish before you start rambling on about shit. What I was trying to say is that we cant start a relationship up because it'd be too hard. Id be away from you most of the time and that would be a probably because if you were my girlfriend id want to spend all my time with you. Long distance relationships don't last Chrissy. I don't want us to start something and it get destroyed because im on the road all the time. That's happened before and I couldn't lose you again, okay? Lets just be friends and see what happens," Cody smiled at Chrissy as she nodded.

"Okay. Point proven. Sorry for going off on one," Chrissy apologised.

"No worries. Come on lets get your stuff packed and ready!"

* * *

It was later in the evening when Chrissy and Ashley had to leave. The girls were stood outside the hotel with the boys all ready to say goodbye. Chrissy and Ashley were just waiting for the cab to take them to the airport. Everyone was quiet. Nobody wanted them to leave. Chrissy was sobbing into Cody's chest as he held her in his arms. Ashley was hugging Randy who was comforting her.

"This is so sad," Alex sobbed. She didn't want to leave her best friends but knew they wanted her to go and be happy with Matt.

"It'll be okay! We will come home and see you all the time!" Emma said as she hugged Ted. She was upset too that her friends were leaving.

"Im gonna miss you girls so much," Chrissy cried, pulling Emma and Alex into a hug. Ashley joined in too while the boys just stood there watching.

"Why do girls always insist on crying?" Randy asked. Ted smacked him around the head.

"Shut up and let them have their moment, fool," Ted said. The girls pulled away from each other.

"I think you should go say your goodbye to Cody, Chrissy and you to Randy, Ashley," Emma smiled as the girls made there way over to the boys. Chrissy walked up to Cody still crying.

"It will be okay, gorgeous. You gotta call me as soon as you land so that I know you're okay," Cody said as he pulled Chrissy into him for a hug again.

"I will. Im gonna miss you so much!" Chrissy cried. Cody sighed and rubbed her back.

"Im gonna miss you too. Just make sure you'll look after yourself and I'll try come and see you sometime next week when im back home," Cody said, trying to make her feel better.

"UGH. I hate my life," Chrissy pouted at Cody who just laughed at her.

"You really don't. Now shut up and let me kiss you goodbye because the cab's here to take you to the airport," Cody laughed as he leant in and kissed Chrissy.

Randy pulled Ashley into a hug. He'd apologised for been an ass to her the other night and they were cool now. Ashley didn't want to leave Randy especially seeing as though he was been so nice to her now.

"I don't wanna leave you," Ashley said as she gave Randy one last hug before she had to get in the cab.

"Don't worry sweetheart, im sure we'll see each other pretty soon. I'll call you!" Randy smiled as he watched Ashley get into the cab with Chrissy. The cab took off and Randy turned to Alex and Emma.

"Looks like its just us now," Randy smiled as the rest of them headed into the hotel. Cody sat down on the steps outside. Ted poked his head round the hotel door.

"You not coming in Codes?" Ted asked. Cody shook his head.

"Nah. I just wanna be on my own for a bit, you know?" Cody said, sadly. He was going to miss Chrissy a hell of a lot.

* * *

A few days later Ashley and Chrissy were sat on the couch watching How I Met Your Mother eating chocolate ice cream when the post came through the door. Ashley reluctantly got up off the couch and picked it up and looked through it to see an official looking envelope with Chrissy's name on it. Ashley threw it over to Chrissy.

"This is for you. It looks official," Ashley shrugged as she sat back on the couch. Chrissy opened the envelope and read the letter dropping a spoonful of ice cream on the couch.

"Oh my gosh Ashley!" Chrissy squealed as she threw the letter at her. Ashley read the letter and jumped on the couch.

"You little fucker! You never told me you applied for a job to write for WWE Magazine!" Ashley squealed as Chrissy joined her jumping on the couch.

"Well, I didn't think id get it. I applied months ago for that job! I cant believe I actually got it," Chrissy jumped up and down with Ashley.

"Does this mean we get to go to WWE?" Ashley stopped jumping and looked at Chrissy who read the letter aloud.

"Miss Poynter, im pleased to announce that we received your job application and are delighted to inform you that you got the job. You will be travelling with the RAW brand in which you'll be interviewing Superstars and writing articles about them. Since we know it's a big step we are allowing you to bring a guest along with you to make sure you feel at home. We expect you at WWE headquarters on Friday to go through in more detail. Congratulations and welcome to the WWE," Chrissy grinned as she read the letter word for word to Ashley.

"This means we get to see Emma and Alex again and OH MY GOD I GET TO SEE RANDY AND YOU GET TO SEE CODY!" Ashley yelled, fist pumping and jumping on the couch.

"WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT!" Chrissy jumped on the couch copying Ashley.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get packing, bitch," Ashley giggled as she ran to her room to pack..

* * *

**A/N**

_HOLLA. I updated, FINALLY. Stupid laptop wouldnt let me do anything._

_Review, yeah?_


	8. Chapter 8

"Ashley can you please sit still. You're annoying me," Chrissy glared at her best friend as she rested her head on her hand. Ashley and Chrissy were sat outside Vince McMahon's office waiting to go through the job details and such.

"Im sorry but we're sat in WWE Headquarters getting ready to talk to Vince McMahon the chairman of WWE. This is just way too amazing," Ashley said excitedly whilst jumping up and down in her chair. Just as Chrissy was about to respond, the girls were told to go into Vince's office. Chrissy gulped and opened the door to see Vince sat there smiling at the two girls who were nervous as hell.

"Girls! Don't look so scared. Sit down. Now, which one of you is Christine?" Vince asked. Chrissy raised her hand slightly.

"That would be me, sir. I hate the name Christine though so please, call me Chrissy," she smiled at him trying to get rid of all her nervous feelings.

"I know how that can be. I hate been called Vincent. Makes me cringe each time. Was your flight here okay?" Vince asked the girls who nodded.

"It was fine, Vinny Mac!" Ashley said earning a nudge in the ribs from Chrissy. Vince just chuckled and handed the girls keys to a hotel room and the RAW roster schedule.

"These are keys to your hotel room. I took the liberty of checking you in myself so don't worry about that. The schedule is just to help you for a few weeks. After a month or so you'll get used to it. Now its to my understanding that two of your friends are already travelling with two of my superstars.." Vince said looking at the girls.

"Yeah. Alex and Emma went with Ted and Matt after the reunion," Chrissy answered.

"Well, you'll have some friendly faces to catch up with then. I'll let you get going to the arena. Not long till show time now," Vince shook both the girls hands as they left the room to head to the arena.

* * *

"Alex, have you been able to get through to Chrissy at all?" Cody asked as he sat down next to her in the cafeteria. Alex shrugged and smiled.

"Sorry Cody. I havent heard nothing off her for a few days. Come to think of it I havent heard anything off Ashley either. I wouldn't worry about it though. Im sure if something was wrong they would have called us straight away," Alex smiled at Cody as Matt came and sat down next to her kissing her on the cheek. The two had started dating again. Alex was extremely happy with her life but missed Chrissy and Ashley but at least she had Emma with her on the road to keep her company.

"Why you looking so sour?" Matt asked Cody.

"I havent heard anything from Chrissy. Its weird. We're usually texting each other a lot each day and such. I dunno, maybe she's finally moved on," Cody sighed as he got up and left the cafeteria and saw Randy sat talking with Ted and Emma.

"Wow. You look so happy Cody," Emma said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Who got your knickers in a twist?" Randy asked causing Ted and Emma to laugh. Randy was always bullying Cody someway or the other.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter.." Cody shrugged walking off. He was in such a mood that Chrissy hadn't called him back or text him or just contacted him in any way or form, that he walked straight into someone sending whoever it was flat on the floor. Cody immediately bent down and picked the girl up. He took a second look at realised who it was.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Cody said, grinning like a fool.

"Y'know just starting my new job. No biggie," Chrissy grinned back at him as he pulled her into a hug. Ashley walked into the arena with a coffee in her hand to see Chrissy and Cody hugging. She bounded up to the two.

"I cant function if I don't have at least one coffee a day. That is just not possible!" Ashley said as Cody and Chrissy pulled away.

"Its great to see you Ashley!" Cody smiled pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Its great to see you too Coddles. Where is ze Viper?" Ashley asked, obviously she was on the hunt for Randy….

"There's a bunch of them other there.." Cody pointed Randy, Ted and Emma out as Ashley walked over to the two. Cody turned to Chrissy still smiling.

"So, im guessing this is why you havent been in contact for the last few days?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to surprise everyone. I guess you're stuck with me now buddy," Chrissy giggled as Cody shook his head.

"Im glad you're here. I havent been able to tsp thinking about you since the reunion.." Cody smiled as he saw Chrissy blush.

"Same here. Well, I mean I havent been thinking about myself cos that's weird I mean ive been thinking about you a lot and its rather distracting and im rambling arent I?" Chrissy mentally slapped herself. She knew she would only make a fool of herself.

"I think its adorable. I would love to stay here and chat more but I need to go get ready to kick Zack Ryder's ass tonight," Cody chuckled as he kissed Chrissy on the cheek and walked down the corridor to his locker room. Chrissy watched him every step of the way sighing to herself. She was so glad she would be working with him from now on. Someone tapping her on the shoulder brought her out of her daydream she turned around and came face to face with Alex and Emma who pulled her into a massive hug.

"I seriously cant believe you and Ash are here! You should have told us!" Emma squealed, excited that she was with all her best friends once again.

"This is so cool. We're gonna tear this place up!" Alex giggled as Ashley bounded her way back over.

"So, im off to find Zack Ryder. More like stalk him.. What? You know I love the guy!" Ashley shrugged as her friends just laughed.

"Go ahead Ash. That's exactly what Alex and I were like once we arrived here but now we get to relive it with you two! YAY! This is excellent," Emma fist pumped as Ted walked past.

"Why don't you just go live on the Jersey Shore?" Ted pulled a face playfully.

"Why don't you just get that fat sucked out of your ass?" Emma stuck her tongue out at him.

"That hurt Emma. That really hurt," Ted laughed as he gave Emma the finger walking away. Emma turned back to the girls.

"I will marry that man," Emma sighed.

"Heard that!" Ted laughed from down the corridor. The girls just laughed. It was gonna be so much fun hanging out with the guys from now on.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAAAAAAAY._

_I cant think of anything witty or amusing to say right now so..._

_REVIEW, OUI?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Cody, im trying to work," Chrissy giggled as Cody sat across staring at her. She was trying to write her first column up for the WWE magazine but couldn't get anything done since Cody was just sat looking at her. She'd been at the WWE for a week now and her and Cody were getting closer each day. He was always with her, making sure she was okay and warning all the guys off her.

"Im sorry but you look so.. I dunno, beautiful when you're trying to concentrate," Cody smiled at her causing her to blush. If she had a crush on him back in high school it was nothing compared to now. She didn't want to admit it to herself because it was stupid. She hadn't even spent enough time with him to feel this way but she was actually falling for the guy.

"Aww, that's really sweet," Chrissy said smiling back at him. He was really a nice genuine guy. Chrissy hadn't really spoke to anyone else apart from Randy, Ted and Matt. She had been too busy with work but Vince had decided to give her 3 days off each week whenever she liked which would give her an opportunity to get to know some of the other people who she'd be travelling with. She had a brief encounter with Mike and Maryse the other day but had to rush off so didn't really get much time to speak with them. They both seemed like nice enough people though.

"So, I was thinking, you and I could go out tonight. If you want to that is?" Cody asked causing Chrissy's face to light up. She'd been waiting ages for him to ask her out again.

"Yeah, id love to. What do you have in mind?" Chrissy asked but he shook his head.

"Ah, it's a surprise. Anyway, I shall leave you to do your shizniz and I shall meet you later for our date," Cody winked at her as he left the room. Chrissy did a little dance to herself. He had actually said it was a date. Things were just getting better and better for her.

* * *

Ashley sat watching Randy get changed for his match. She couldn't help but just stare at him. He was truly a gorgeous man. Randy turned around and caught Ashley staring at him. He walked over to her grinning and pulled her up.

"Well there Miss Jones. Do you like what you see?" Randy asked, smirking at her causing her to giggle like a little girl. Things had been going well between Randy and Ashley the past week too. They were getting along well just flirting with each other and having a good time.

"Meh, its alright," Ashley replied, earning a playful slap on the arm from Randy.

"You cant deny this Ash," Randy said cockily as he started applying baby oil to himself.

"I so can.." Ashley crossed her arms as she looked at Randy.

"Fine. I bet that you cant go a whole day without even looking at me or hugging me or anything of the sort!" Randy dared Ashley. She was never one to back down from a dare.

"Oh, you are so on Orton.." Ashley cocked her eyebrows at him. She was so going to win this bet.

"Oh, just one thing before we start.." Randy said as he walked back over to Ashley. He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips then walked away grinning.

"You are the devil in disguise, Orton," Ashley laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him and left the room. How was she suppose to win this bet when all she could think about was kissing the man again?

* * *

"My new music is da bomb.. Ew. I shall never say that again," Ted pulled a face as Emma just laughed at him. The two of them were sat listening to Ted's new theme music along with Matt and Alex.

"It is pretty cool.." Emma shrugged. She was in a pretty bad mood for some reason.

"Emma, did you not hear that masterpiece?" Ted said, looking at Emma weirdly.

"Yeah.." Emma sighed as she looked at Alex insinuating that the two needed to talk. Alex nodded as her and Emma stood up.

"Sorry boys. We're off to get a coffee or something. We need to have a girly chat," Alex said as she kissed Matt goodbye before she left the room with Emma. Ted turned to Matt.

"Is Emma in a mood with me or something?" Ted asked, slightly confused. He had noticed Emma had been in a pretty bad mood all morning.

"I dunno, man. Maybe you should talk to her? What's going on with the two of you anyway? You act like your both together but your not. Its weird. Most of the people on the roster think the two of you are together," Matt said. He knew Ted liked Emma so he didn't understand why he hadn't made a move on her yet.

"I mean, I like her but I dunno if she likes me. Ive been wanting to make things official between the two of us since the reunion but I thought she might find it a bit weird. Do you think I should ask her?" Ted said. He was never too good when it came to relationships.

"Well, dude. If you like her then I would!" Matt rolled his eyes. Ted could be pretty stupid at times.

* * *

"Emma, what's wrong with you?" Alex asked concerned for her friend. It was rare that Emma was ever in a mood. She was usually the one cheering everyone else up and making them laugh.

"Do you think Ted likes me?" Emma asked as she leant against the wall with a coffee in her hand.

"Well, its pretty obvious. Dude, basically everyone on the roster think you're together anyway. I dunno why he hasn't asked you out yet."

"I just wish he would. I really like him, Alex. That's no secret at all. I dunno why its taking him so long!" Emma groaned. She wished he would hurry up and just tell her that he liked her. She was getting pretty fed up of waiting. The two of them had so much chemistry.

"Just give him a little bit more time Emma. You never know. He might surprise you!" Alex smiled as they saw a flustered looking Ashley walk up to them.

"What's up with you?" Emma asked, amused at the fact Ashley look frustrated.

"Randal Keith Orton. Need I say anymore!" Ashley said.

"What's the fool done this time?" Alex laughed.

"Oh. Well, get this. We made this bet that I could go a day without looking at him or wanting to hug him or anything…" Ashley was cut off with Emma butting in.

"You've obviously lost that bet then," Emma giggled. She could always trust her friends to make her feel better.

"I could so do it. Anyway, shut up and let me finish. So we made the bet and then the nong comes and kisses me," Ashley declared throwing her arms up in the air.

"WHAT? Randy kissed you? That's brilliant Ash!" Alex exclaimed, happy that Randy had finally done something right for once.

"Oh but he only did it so id lose this bet.. He's a devious one. What the fella don't know is that two can play at his game," Ashley giggled as she and Emma high fived.

"You show him girl!" Emma giggled. Now all she needed was for Ted to sort himself out and finally ask her out.

* * *

**A/N**

_HOORAH! Finally another update._

_ENJOY._

_Review?_


	10. Chapter 10

"So, where is Cody taking you?" Alex asked as she stood waiting with Chrissy. She didn't have anything better to do so whilst Matt was showering she thought she'd catch up with Chrissy.

"Im not even sure. He told me it was a secret or something. I honestly have no clue what that man could have planned," Chrissy shrugged.

"I bet its gonna be amazing. You so have to tell us all about it tomorrow!" Alex squealed as she saw Cody and Matt walk over to the two of them.

"I so will," Chrissy hugged Alex before she left with Matt. Cody stood there grinning at Chrissy.

"So, are you gonna tell me what exactly you have planned?" Chrissy asked him. She really wanted to know what they were doing for their date.

"You trust me, right?" Cody asked. Chrissy nodded. Of course she trusted him. He was a sweetheart. How could she not?

"Of course I do.."

"Well then don't worry! I promise you will love it.." Cody smiled as he grabbed Chrissy's hand and headed to the car.

* * *

Emma, Ted, Randy and Ashley were at the hotel bar having a few drinks before they headed up to their rooms. Ashley and Emma were sat at the bar, Ted was talking somewhere with Mike and Randy was sat talking with John Cena.

"What exactly are you going to do to get back at Randy?" Emma asked as she took a sip of a drink. Ashley shrugged. She hadn't even thought about it. She knew she was so going to win the bet but she had to get him back for kissing her just as soon as the bet had started.

"Honestly, I have no clue.."

"Why not make him jealous or something? Like get all up on another guy and make Randy HAVE to call the bet off or something? Im sure that would work. He likes you. I know it," Emma smiled at Ashley.

"Ted likes you too you know. Thank you though! That is the perfect plan and I know just the guy!" Ashley giggled as she ran off onto the dance floor. Emma was still all confused about what was going on with her and Ted. She just wished he would let her know how he really felt about her. Ted walked over to Emma and smiled at her.

"Everything okay?" Ted asked as he ordered himself another drink.

"Yeah. I think im gonna head up to my room. Get some sleep. Im not really feeling the whole lets get drunk thing right now," Emma shrugged.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll see you in the morning then.." Ted said. He really wanted her to stay and have a few more drinks. He loved spending time with her. Emma said her goodbye and walked off. Ted grabbed his drink off the bartender and walked back over to Mike.

"Where's Emma going?" Mike asked as he saw Emma walk out of the bar.

"Shes going to bed…"

"Dude. When are you gonna stop been a pussy and just tell her you fancy the crap out of her?"

"I dunno! Im just nervous.. Im a fool. She might turn around and say no and then what will I do?"

"You're never gonna know if you don't tell her.." Mike said. Ted sighed. He knew everyone was right. He just needed to build the courage up to tell Emma.

* * *

"Can you take the damn blindfold off yet? I don't like not been able to see where im going!" Chrissy huffed as Cody directed her into the room where everything was set for there date.

"Stop been so impatient. We're here now anyway!" Cody said as he took the blindfold off Chrissy. She broke out into a huge grin as she saw the room. Cody had thrown loads of sheets and pillows on the floor, lit a few candles here and there, got ALL of her favourite sweets including Skittles which she loved and got all the Harry Potter DVD's lined up for them to watch.

"This. Is. Amazing!" Chrissy squealed as she threw her arms around Cody who laughed.

"I thought you'd like it. I guess its not the best date ever but at least its different. It took me about an hour to get all this sorted out. I just wanted it to be perfect for you!" Cody smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Cody, this is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You even got me skittles!" Chrissy giggled.

"Well, I kind of saw you eating them when you first walked in at the school reunion and I sort of guessed they were your favourite.."

"They are! You, Harry Potter & Skittles. This is just perfect. Thank you!" Chrissy grinned bounding over and sitting on the floor where Cody had gotten everything ready. Cody walked over and sat down beside her.

"So, which Harry Potter movie are we watching first?" He asked, holding a few of the DVD's up.

"Oh! We so have to watch Prisoner of Azkaban first! Its my favourite one!" Chrissy giggled excitedly as she opened a bag of Skittles and Cody put the DVD on.

* * *

"What does Ashley thing she's doing?" Randy asked as he looked over to see her grinding on the dance floor with Zack Ryder. Ted shrugged. He had no clue what the hell was going on with Randy and Ashley he just really wanted to sort things out between Emma and himself.

"No clue, buddy. Looks like shes really getting into that though!" Ted laughed as Ashley leaned in about to kiss Zack. Randy jumped up and ran over to her. He pulled her off Zack.

"What are you doing?" Randy demanded. He didn't like to see her all up on another man like that at all.

"Im just enjoying myself. I mean, I couldn't dance with you because we're in this bet so I had to find someone to dance with!" Ashley said, trying not to laugh. Her plan had actually worked.

"Well, the bet is off! OFF I TELL YOU!" Randy yelled pointing at Zack Ryder who shrugged.

"Whatever, bro!" Zack said walking off.

"YAY! Kiss me again?" Ashley said.

"Why should I do that?" Randy asked.

"I like you and you like me.. Just do it Randy or.. Ill go dance with Zack again!"

"Fine.." Randy smirked as he leant in and kissed Ashley softly. Ted watched from the other side of the room and smiled. Everything seemed to be going well for everyone but him. He slammed his glass down on the table and jumped up, running out of the room..

* * *

Alex and Matt were curled up on the couch watching TV. Alex sighed, causing Matt to look at her. He switched the TV off so he could talk to her.

"What's wrong Alex?" Matt asked.

"I dunno, I guess.. It doesn't matter," Alex shrugged as she pulled away from Matt.

"If there's something wrong you know you can always tell me!"

"I know.. I just don't want you to get mad at me or anything."

"Alex, I wont get mad at you. Just tell me what's wrong with you. How am I suppose to help if I don't know.."

"Okay.. Erm. Well, I kind of could be pregnant.." Alex said as she looked at Matt waiting for his response. He just sat there with a blank look on his face.

"Ohhh.." Matt said. He really didn't know what to say.

"I mean, im probably not but I havent took a test so I don't know. Ill go with Chrissy or someone to get a test tomorrow. Its just been bugging me for the past few days.." Alex said. Matt nodded. He really didn't know what to say. "Its okay Matt. We don't know for certain. Just forget I told you, okay?"

"Yeah.. Sure." Matt said, turning the TV back on. How could he forget that hi girlfriend had just told him she could be pregnant?

* * *

Ted took a breath in as he knocked on the door. He still had no idea what he was going to say he just had to tell her how he felt before she went off and found someone else. Emma answered the door to see Ted stood there.

"Ted, is there something wrong?" Emma asked as she let Ted into her room. Ted stood awkwardly playing with his hands.

"Erm, no but yeah. If you havent noticed or picked up on it or anything.. I like you Emma. I really do. Ive been too scared and nervous to tell you. I just didn't want you to think that I was been weird with you or anything," Ted said as he looked up to see Emma smiling.

"You really like me?" Emma asked as she walked up to Ted.

"I really do. Wait a minute. Do you like me?" Ted asked, slightly confused. He didn't understand why Emma seemed so happy.

"Yes, Ted! I thought you knew that! So, what do you suggest?" Emma asked as she stood there smiling at Ted.

"Firstly, I suggest that we kiss to seal the deal then secondly… I watch my team beat your team at football," Ted smirked as Emma playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I shall have you know my team will win but shut up and kiss me then!" Emma grinned as Ted wrapped his arms around her and kissed her..

* * *

**A/N**

_DRAMAAA FOR ALEX AND EVAN. Poor creatures._

_YAAAY! Teddy finally told Emma._

_Chrissy & Cody are too adorable._

_Ashley & Randy are just perfectamundo._

_REVIEW YES?_


	11. Chapter 11

"I am now dating Ted DiBiase," Emma sang as she skipped into the arena that night. She was insanely happy that Ted had finally admitted his feelings for her. It seemed that everything was going right for everyone at the moment.

"Since when?" Ashley gasped jumping out of nowhere scaring Emma slightly.

"Oh my gosh. You just so totally nearly gave me a heart attack not cool, Ash, not cool at all but yeah last night Ted finally told me he liked me and we are now officially a couple and I could not be happier!" Emma giggled as she linked arms with Ashley and continued skipping down the corridor.

"Dude, that's epic! You're not the only one who bagged themselves a boyfriend last night. I gots me a Randy Orton!" Ashley exclaimed as her and Emma started fist pumping in the middle of the corridor. Chrissy peered her head out from a room to see the two.

"What's going on here?" Chrissy asked, amused that her two friends seemed so hyper active.

"Im dating Teddy and Ashley's dating Randy. Please tell us that Cody FINALLY asked you to be his girlfriend last night?" Emma squealed. She knew Chrissy liked Cody and it was obvious that Cody liked Chrissy so in her eyes they should be together already.

"Not exactly. We're having another date tomorrow though.. Well, he invited me to his house in Georgia," Chrissy said as she broke out into a grin.

"DUDE. He loves you. High five.. No, lets do a triple high 6!" Ashley yelled as the girls did it and Ted walked past snickering to himself.

"Something funny DiBiase?" Emma asked smirking.

"Yay! Triple high 6. Woo! You're such losers," Ted laughed as he mimicked the girls. Chrissy and Ashley burst out laughing as Emma gave Ted the finger.

"You're just a… poopy face. Poopy face mcpooperton. That's what you are," Emma said waving her hands in front of Ted's face.

"Nice insult, loser.." Ted smirked as he kissed Emma and carried on walking down the corridor. The girls all squealed.

"Where's Alex to join in on this epicness?" Chrissy asked.

"I dunno, I havent heard anything from her since yesterday. I hope shes okay," Ashley said with concern. She hadn't seen either Alex or Matt around the arena at all yet and it was show time shortly.

"Maybe we should just wait a while and see if she pops up?" Emma suggested as the girls nodded.

"Meet up in canteen in an hour?" Chrissy said as Emma and Ashley nodded as they all headed off their separate ways.

* * *

Alex sat in her hotel room with Matt staring into space. The two of them hadn't been right since Alex had told Matt she might be pregnant. Alex had gone to the pharmacy early in the morning to pick up a test but she was too scared to even do it.

"You should go to the arena.." Alex said as Matt nodded. He walked out of the room not even hugging or kissing Alex which was very unlike him. Alex got up from where she was sat and headed into the bathroom to take the pregnancy test. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know if she was pregnant or not. In all honesty Alex didn't mind if she was pregnant or not, she could deal with it either way but Matt didn't seem too keen on the fact that Alex might be pregnant. It was the only time she had seen him be so distant with her. Alex waited patiently for the results of the test. Once the time was up she looked at the stick and sighed. She knew she had to tell Evan the news..

* * *

Chrissy, Ashley and Emma sat in catering chatting about the fact that Alex still hadn't shown up yet. They were getting slightly worried about their friend.

"Its not like Alex to not be here. I hope everything with her and Matt is okay," Ashley said as the girls nodded.

"Ted told me that he Matt's at the arena but he came without Alex. You don't think they've broken up do you?" Emma said.

"Whose broken up?" Alex said as she sat down next to Ashley. The girls all sighed with relief at the sight of Alex. It was getting to the point where they thought they were going to have to go on a hunt for her.

"Where have you been? You've had us all worried sick!" Chrissy said, lightly slapping Alex on the arm.

"Oh. Matt and I have had some issues. They're kinda sorted now though," Alex said pulling a face.

"What issues? Spill!" Emma demanded hitting her fist on the table.

"Calm down woman. I just.. I had to take a pregnancy test," Alex whispered so nobody but the girls would hear.

"Oh my gosh! What were the results?" Ashley said in shock. She hadn't expected that at all.

"I think I need to tell Matt before I tell anyone.." Alex said. She wanted Matt be the first to know anything about it seeing as though it was his problem too.

"In better news, im with Ted now!" Emma beamed. Obviously very proud that she had Ted for a boyfriend.

"Also, im dating Randy AND Chrissy's going to Cody's house!" Ashley yelled rather excitedly.

"Oh that's all great! Im so happy for you girls. I better go find Matt now though. Ill see you all later!" Alex bid goodbye to them all as she left in search for Matt.

Alex found Matt sat in his locker room getting himself ready for his match later on. She slowly walked in and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around. Matt smiled slightly.

"Hey. Im sorry ive been so moody. I just.. I don't need a kid right now you know? I mean, if you are pregnant im not just going to leave you. We'll deal with, id just rather not have a kid at this moment in time," Matt said as Alex nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry I understand. I took the test," Alex said as Matt looked at her nervously.

"What did it say?" Matt asked as he sat down bracing himself for what Alex might say. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"It was negative," Alex said as Matt threw his arms around her in a hug.

"Oh Alex! That's great news. I do want kids in the future just not now. We can carry on like nothing happened now," Matt grinned as he kissed Alex and walked to the other side of the room to pull on his wrestling boots. Alex sighed as she watched Matt. He seemed so happy that they weren't having a baby but had Alex told him the truth?..

* * *

**A/N**

_CLIFFHANGER FTW._

_Sorry if this chapter is slightly rubbish. Im ill and my brain kinda closes off when im not well but enjoy nonetheless._

_Remember REVIEW! They make me happy :)_


	12. Chapter 12

"So, this is your house huh?" Chrissy exclaimed as she walked into Cody's house. She was spending the next few days there with him, Emma had invited Ted back to the girls house which wasn't too far away from Cody's, Alex had gone to visit Matt and Ashley was taking a few days to go visit her parents with Randy. It was nice to just spend a few days with the boys alone.

"Yeah. You're not scared of dogs are you?" Cody asked as his dog Dozer ran up to them. Chrissy cringed slightly. Ever since she could remember she had been terrified of dogs.

"Actually, I am but its okay. Hes only small. I can deal with him," Chrissy giggled as Dozer jumped up at her.

"He wont bite so don't worry. I'll take your stuff upstairs then we'll make something to eat if that's good with you?" Cody asked smiling at her. He was glad she was here spending time with him. He loved been around her and kind of wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Cody knew he needed to snap her up before somebody else realised how amazing she was and this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

"That sounds perfect to me!" Chrissy smiled as she sat on the floor playing with Dozer. Cody couldn't help but grin like a fool. Everything just seemed to be going perfect for him right now and he was loving every single minute of it.

* * *

"So, do you think your mom's gonna like me?" Randy asked raking a hand through his hair which he was growing back due to the fact Chrissy and Ashley had started calling him baldylocks whenever they got the chance to.

"She will love you. Don't worry about it!" Ashley said hugging Randy before they stepped inside Ashley's parents house. Ashley peered around the corner to see her mother in the kitchen. Ashley grabbed Randy's hand and walked in with him clearing her throat so her mom would notice her.

"Ashley! I didn't think you would be here this soon!" Sarah, Ashley's mom, exclaimed putting down the knife she was using to cut the food up and hugging her daughter instead. Randy just stood there smiling watching the mother and daughter moment. He loved the fact that Ashley and her mother were close. It reminded him of himself and his mom.

"Its great to see you mom! Ive actually brought someone to meet you!" Ashley grabbed Randy and pushed him towards her mom who smiled at him.

"Hi Ms Jones. Im Randy!" Randy said awkwardly. He was never any good when it came to meeting girlfriends parents. He always turned into a big awkward mess which was quiet unlike him.

"Nice to meet you Randy! Ashley has told me all about you so no need to be nervous. Im just making some dinner. You two go sit down and ill shout you when its ready!" Sarah smiled at Randy and Ashley. She was happy her daughter had finally found a decent guy at last after all the crap she had gone through with her old boyfriend.

"Are you sure you don't need any help at all?" Randy asked but Sarah just shook her head.

"No! Don't worry. You two just go relax. Oh and Ashley, Danny is coming for dinner too…" Sarah said as Ashley groaned. Danny was Ashley's older brother. The two of them were close but whenever Ashley got a new boyfriend Danny would give them a grilling just to make sure they were good enough to date his baby sister..

* * *

Emma stood across the room staring at Ted who was stood on the couch screaming like a girl. They'd been sat watching TV when a spider started crawling along the floor. Emma noticed it and ran to the other side of the room leaving Ted there who, as soon as he saw the spider, jumped up on the couch and screamed. He'd been stood screaming for the past 5 minutes now. At first Emma found it amusing but now it was getting annoying. He was suppose to be a man.

"Ted, just jump from the sofa onto the spider! Im not standing over here for the rest of the weekend!" Emma yelled at Ted who jumped and looked at Emma.

"Its huge though! Im so scared!" Ted screamed.

"Its not hard. Just jump from the sofa onto the damn spider!" Emma huffed. She wasn't doing it. She hated spiders, plus Ted was the closest to it anyway.

"Fine! If it kills me then let my death be on your shoulders," Ted said closing his eyes jumping from the couch onto the spider. He opened his eyes and sighed with relief, glad that the ordeal was over. Emma walked over and smacked Ted on the arm.

"I had no idea I was dating a girl!" Emma huffed as she threw herself onto the couch.

"Well, im sorry I have a softer side. Spiders scare the shit out of me. It was huge though. It was furry and staring at me with its eyes like it wanted to eat me. I could have died Emma," Ted said, been way too over dramatic making Emma laugh.

"Ted, it was tiny. You're just a massive wimp," Emma giggled, punching him on the arm once again.

"Oi! Stop hitting me. Please don't tell any of the guys about this?" Ted pleaded with Emma. He didn't want them to think he was a wimp too.

"I wasn't gonna!" Emma smiled as Ted pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

"Alex, are you okay? You've been a bit quiet and sick these last few days. Are you sure everything is okay?" Matt asked. Ever since the pregnancy scare Alex had been really quiet with him and been sick for the last few days. Matt didn't think anything of it. He just put it down to been travel sick from all the travelling they had been doing lately.

"Im fine just a bit run down. Just don't worry!" Alex smiled weakly at Matt who didn't look entirely convinced but let it pass anyway.

"If there was something wrong though you would tell me, right?" Matt asked as he grabbed hold of Alex's hands. Alex sighed, wishing she could tell him what was wrong with her but it would ruin everything and she didn't want to do that just as things were beginning to get good.

"Yeah, of course I would! Don't worry about me. Ill be fine. You just concentrate on work and such," Alex said hugging Matt. "Im just gonna go outside and get some air for a second." Alex made her way outside and took her phone out and dialled one of the girls' numbers.

"Emma, I need to talk to you really bad. Im gonna go crazy if I don't tell someone!" Alex cried down the phone causing Emma to worry.

"Alex! What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything!" Emma said, slightly worried. She had never heard Alex so upset.

"Well, Im…" Alex started but her phone died. So much for telling Emma. She needed to tell someone soon before she went insane.

* * *

**A/N**

_Muahahaha. Drama is on the way... BIG TIIIIME._

_Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

"So, you have a brother?" Randy said looking at Ashley as they sat in her old bedroom. Ashley gulped, knowing she had totally forget to mention to him that she had an older brother who was slightly overprotective of her.

"It just slipped my mind. Im sure he will love you though," Ashley cringed, knowing that wasn't too likely. Danny never did like any of Ashley's boyfriends.

"He's gonna hate me isn't he?"

"Pretty much, but its okay. Just ignore him and ill deal with him," Ashley smiled trying to comfort Randy. They heard Ashley's mom shout that the dinner was ready so the two of them made there way downstairs to see Ashley's mom and brother sat there. Randy gulped and took a seat next to Ashley. Danny was sat across the table glaring at him.

"What brings you here Danny?" Ashley said as she helped herself to some food with Randy doing the same.

"I was just in the neighbourhood and heard you were too so decided to come see how my baby sister was doing," Danny replied not taking his eyes off Randy who was sitting nervously eating his dinner. He just wanted to make a good impression on Ashley's family since he really liked her and wanted to make things work.

"Right…" Ashley said rolling eyes. She knew Danny was only here to check up and spy on Randy.

"So, Randy. You're a wrestler huh?" Danny said, looking directly at Randy.

"Yes sir."

"… Must get a lot of attention from girls then?"

"I do but I don't really pay attention to them."

"Yeah, I bet," Danny snorted, causing Ashley to kick him under the table.

"Can we please just behave and act like a normal family whilst Randy is here please?" Sarah said glaring at her two children..

* * *

"So, you put the flour into the bowl then add the eggs?" Cody asked Chrissy as he walked over to the cupboards getting the things out. The two of them had decided to try and bake a cake even though they were both useless with cooking things.

"That's what this book says, bro," Chrissy shrugged as Cody walked over to her with the things. He put the flour into the bowl with the eggs.

"Don't we need butter or some shit like that?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. I guess so!" Chrissy walked over to the fridge getting the butter out and putting it in the bowl. Cody turned on the whisk and send the ingredients all over the two of them. Chrissy burst out laughing as Cody got flour all over his face.

"Funny is it?" Cody smirked throwing flour in Chrissy's face who laughed at him punching him slightly on the arm. Cody grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"You're so useless at cooking," Chrissy giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Pfffft. You're not better," Cody grinned leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. Sighing, Chrissy pulled away and looked at Cody.

"I really like you…" Chrissy said quietly, quite embarrassed.

"Be my girlfriend then?" Cody smiled at her. Chrissy giggled and playfully slapped him.

"Are you been serious?" Chrissy asked not actually knowing what to say right now. She wanted nothing more than to be with Cody but she had no idea what he wanted.

"Im been deadly serious. You're on the road with me now. This can work. Ill make sure of it," Cody said hugging her. Finally, the two of them were together.

* * *

"I wanna get married," Ted said thinking out loud causing Emma to look at him with wide eyes.

"Fuck that shit!" Emma said.

"I didn't mean now, I just mean id like to get married in the future. Have a big family and all of that stuff. "Are you telling me you don't want to?" Ted asked slightly offended.

"Well not right now. In about 10 years then yeah.." Emma shrugged. She didn't understand why Ted was been so testy about it.

"I was thinking in more like 2 years or so but whatever. Nice to know my girlfriend doesn't wanna get married until shes old and wrinkly."

"Ted, don't be like that!"

"Im 27, Emma. In 10 years I'll be 37. Nearly 40. I want to married by the time im 30 and if that's not possible with you then maybe im with the wrong girl right now!" Ted said getting up off the couch and walking out of the room. What was all that about?

* * *

Alex sat in the room she was staying in and sighed. She knew she had to tell Matt but just couldn't bring herself to do it so she had decided to write it down in note form for him and give it to him when they were back on the road. She didn't want to cause any trouble while they were trying to enjoy the weekend. The door opened and in walked Matt with a glass of water and a tray of cookies.

"I know you're not too happy right now but im gonna try all I can to cheer you up. To start with, I have cookies. Cookies make everyone happy," Matt smiled as he handed Alex a cookie who laughed a little. He was way too adorable.

"I do love cookies," Alex grinned, taking a bite out of her cookie.

"Then next on the agenda is for us to lay on this bed, watch a movie and for me to make fun of the guy who never tells the girl hes in love with her till its too late," Matt said slipping a DVD on and laying on the bed pulling Alex with him.

"Thank you, Matt."

"No need to thank me sweetie. Im your boyfriend im the one here to make you happy," Matt said kissing the top of her head. Alex smiled to herself. Maybe she could put off telling Matt her little secret for a bit longer…

* * *

Randy was sat outside on the porch of Ashley's house when Danny stepped outside and sat next to him. Randy had been waiting for the one on one conversation with him. Although Ashley had prepared him, he was still nervous.

"Lets get one thing straight, Ashley is my baby sister and if you hurt her I will personally hunt you down and make you regret it. Got it?" Danny warned as Randy nodded. "She's been treated like shit in the past with other guys and I don't want to see her get put through that again so im trusting you to be the one to look after her and care for her."

"Danny, that's all I want to do. I like your sister a hell of a lot. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. As long as shes with me nobody will hurt her ever again," Randy informed Danny who nodded his head in approval.

"I don't normally trust any of her boyfriends but I have a feeling about you. Just be good to her," Danny patted Randy on the shoulder and walked back into the house. Randy smiled to himself. He had the approval of her mother and brother. Things couldn't be any better right now.

* * *

**A/N**

_LALALALA._

_REVIEWWWWWW!_


	14. Chapter 14

"What you doing today?" Cody asked Chrissy as they walked into the arena hand in hand. They had a great weekend especially since they had finally got together. They couldn't wait to see everyone and tell them.

"Ive got a few things I need to write up then im all your, I guess!" Chrissy smiled as Cody kissed her on the cheek. Chrissy couldn't help but smile. She was the happiest she had been in a long time. She had an amazing job and dating the guy who she had the hugest crush on back in high school. Thing couldn't be better for her right now.

"That you are! I've got a match tonight but its up first so after that we can just head straight back to the hotel and watch a movie or something if you feel like it," Cody smiled at her as she agreed. She wasn't going to refuse spending any time with Cody.

"Sounds like a plan to me, dashing!" Chrissy giggled. The two of them entered the boys' locker room where Ted sat along with Emma, the two of them not talking to each other. Chrissy let go of Cody's hand and sat down next to Emma.

"Ted, fancy coming to get something to eat?" Cody asked Ted who agreed and left the room along with Cody leaving Chrissy and Emma to chat.

"What's wrong? Why arent you and Ted talking to each other?" Chrissy asked slightly confused. Before they all left Emma and Ted seemed happy so she had no idea what had happened.

"We had a bit of a fight, well he left in a mood," Emma smiled sadly. She didn't like fighting with Ted one bit.

"Why did you fight?"

"Well we were talking about marriage for some reason, I cant remember why and I said I didn't wanna get married for a while yet and he stormed off saying he wanted to get married in a few years or something. I don't know. Im just not ready to get married. I mean, ive known the dude years but I haent been dating him long. I don't want to fight with him."

"I think you just need to talk to Ted. You need to explain to him everything you just told me. Im sure he'll understand then if he doesn't ill kick his ass," Chrissy giggled. Emma turned to Chrissy and smiled.

"What about your weekend? Did I see you and a certain Mr Runnels walk in holding hands?" Emma grinned wiggling her eyebrows at Chrissy who blushed and nodded.

"Yes! We got together over the weekend!"

"Finally! We've all been waiting for the two of you to get together. Im so happy for you!"

"I had the best weekend of my life," Ashley sighed as she walked in the locker room sitting next to Chrissy and Emma.

"What happened?" Chrissy asked, smiling.

"Randy had dinner with my mum and brother and they both loved him. Which im really glad for because… I think im in love with him!" Ashley squealed as the girls did too. They were all so happy that Randy was making her happy.

"Oh, Ash! That's so amazing! Does he know?" Emma asked. Ashley shook her head. She was too scared to tell Randy about how she felt in case he didn't feel the same.

"You should tell him. Im sure he feels the same about you!" Chrissy smiled. Ashley was about to reply when Alex walked in with a worried look on her face. Instantly the girls knew something was wrong.

"Alex, whats wrong?" Ashley asked as Alex stood pacing the room. She knew she needed to tell them about her little secret.

"If I tell you guys, you promise you wont tell the boys. Most importantly you wont tell Matt?" Alex pleaded with the girls as they all nodded. "Well.."

* * *

"How was your weekend, dude?" Randy asked Cody as they were walking to their match later that night.

"It was amazing. Chrissy and I are together now! Im really happy," Cody grinned as Randy patter him on the back. Up ahead they saw Ted and Emma yelling at each other so decided to go see what was going on.

"Im just saying that I want to settle down with someone. I don't want someone who doesn't want to get married and have kids!" Ted groaned as Emma pulled a face.

"I never said I never wanted kids or to get marrid. I just don't want to do it anytime soon!" Emma yelled at him in furstraition.

"Well it looks like this realtionship isn't gonna work out then. I cant be with you if you don't want what I want," Ted sighed as Emma ran off.

"What was that about?" Cody asked concerned for his friend.

"Emma and I just broke up. She doesn't want the same things as me so I cant be with her anymore! Lets just go to our match.." Ted sighed as their music hit.

"You've got to tell him Alex!" Chrissy said as she stood watching Cody, Ted and Randy's match on the monitor with Ashley and Alex.

"Shes right. He has a right to know. You never know, he might not be so angry about the situation if you just explain it to him!" Ashley said, clapping as Randy gave Sheamus an RKO.

"Explain what to who?" Matt asked as he walked up to the group. Alex sighed. She knew the girls were right and she had to tell gim what was going on.

"Matt, we need to talk. Can we go outside?" Alex asked as Matt nodded. The two of them made their way outside into the parking lot.

"Whats wrong Alex? Is everything okay?" Matt asked, slightly worried that she was about to dump him or something. He love Alex and wanted everything to work out between them.

"Well no but yes. I havent exactly been so truthful to you. I hate myself for having to lie to you but I just didn't want to make you angry or upset you."

"Alex, whatever it is I just want you to be okay. Just tell me please?"

"Matt, I lied. The test came up positive!" Alex sighed as Matt stood there looking slightly confused.

"What are you saying?" Matt asked. He didn't unerstand what she was talking about.

"Matt, im pregnant…"

* * *

**A/N**

_SORRY! I know I havent updated in a while. Ive had writers block and my internet was off but im back now._

_REVIEW!_


	15. Chapter 15

"You're.. pregnant?" Matt stuttered looking at Alex. He couldn't believe that she had actually lied to him about it.

"Yes! Im about a month along or something. Im not too sure. I need to go to the doctors to make sure. Im really sorry that I didn't tell you. Its just the way you acted when I thought I was pregnant, I didn't want to make you angry. I know you don't want kids," Alex sighed looking at Matt who was expressionless. She didn't want to lie to him but she knew it was best until she had the courage to actually tell him.

"I-I need to go.." Matt said, walking back into the arena leaving Alex stood there on her own. Chrissy and Cody walked past Matt in the arena. Obviously Chrissy knew what had happened.

"Matt, is everything okay?" Cody asked Matt noticing he wasn't his usual bouncy self. Matt looked at Cody, shrugging and walking off. Cody turned to Chrissy with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Cody asked noticing Alex walk back into the arena. She looked really upset.

"I'll tell you later," Chrissy said to Cody. "ALEX! Did you tell him?"

"It was a disaster. Im pretty sure he hates me.." Alex cried. Chrissy hugged her friend as Cody stood there in total confusion.

"Why don't I know what goes on around this place?"

* * *

"Im so sorry about you and Ted! What happened?" Ashley asked as she sat in catering with Emma who was telling her all about Ted.

"We just don't want the same things. He wants to have kids and get married in like a few years but I don't want to for at least another 10. Hes better off finding someone who wants the same things as him," Emma sighed messing around with her bottle of water. She really wanted to be with Ted but knew it was better for him if he found someone who wanted the same things as him.

"Emma Judd, you are one stupid woman!" Ashley exclaimed throwing a chocolate at her. Emma scowled at her.

"Was there any need for that? Ive just broken up with my boyfriend, thank you very much!"

"You are so dumb. Like, really dumb. How often is it you find a guy who is actually willing to settle down. Emma, it takes ages to find someone like that. You and Ted are so meant to be together. How do you know that after a year or so that you don't want to marry him? Ive barely been with Randy long and I know I want to grow old with the idiot and get married to him. You never know what's gonna happen in the future!"

"You want to marry Randy? Go tell him. I guess you're right though. I do think Ted is amazing and my life has been so much better since he came back into it.. I need to go talk to him," Emma smiled at Ashley before she got up and left to find Ted.

"Working my magic, once again," Ashley giggled to herself.

* * *

"So, Alex is pregnant but she told Matt she wasn't and kept it a secret then eventually decided it was wrong to lie and told him?" Cody asked Chrissy who was telling him what had been going on with Matt and Alex. He was shocked to say the least.

"Basically, we cant let them break up over this! I know Matt loves kids, hes just way too scared right now. You need to have a talk with him!" Chrissy concluded, patting Cody on the head. He shot up looking at his girlfriend as if she was crazy.

"I cant talk to Matt about kids. Chrissy, im a big kid myself. I play video games, I read comics, im more obsessed with superheroes than the average five year old, im really in no way capable of talking to Matt about babies!" Cody sighed knowing it was a battle he was going to lose.

"Cody, you are one of the smartest people I know! You may be a big kid but you have more common sense than most men. I know you don't have kids but you can give Matt the right advice," Chrissy smiled at Cody. "You really believe in me, don't you?" Cody asked. He'd never had a girlfriend who took him for anything more than a good looking guy with money.

"I really do! You are one brilliant man, Cody Runnels!"

"Ugh. Why did I waste my high school life with someone as shallow as Sophie. If I hadn't been such an idiot, you and I could have been together for years!"

"Look, all that matters is we're together now! Now, you need to go find Matt and talk some sense into him for Alex. She's gonna need him," Chrissy smiled as she hugged Cody.

* * *

"Ted, can we talk?" Emma asked as she slowly approached Ted. He was stood on his own watching the stagehands set up the arena for the show that night. Ted turned to the sound of Emma's voice. He didn't want to break up with her. It was just a heat of the moment thing. He really liked her and wanted to try and make their relationship work.

"Sure, what's up?" Ted asked casually.

"Its about us breaking up. I think it was a really stupid idea. I mean, I don't know how im gonna feel in a few months or years or whatever. I might end up wanting to marry you and have kids sooner than I want but that's okay. I just want to be with you Ted. I don't want to break up over some stupid argument.." Emma sighed as Ted nodded.

"You really feel this way?" Ted asked casually once again.

"I really do. You're not mad at me or anything are you? I mean if you don't want to get back with me then I guess ill accept it.."

"Im glad we came to this conclusion.."

"Ted, what the fuck are you talking about?" Emma asked confused as Ted shrugged pulling a face.

"I was trying to be cool about the whole thing but failed.. I do want to get back with you though! Breaking up was stupid.."

"Good.. Oh and Ted?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't ever try and be cool again," Emma laughed as Ted pulled her into him for a hug.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! This story is nearly over. Theres at least 2 more chapters left. Maybe 3 at the most.._

_**REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey buddy!" Cody smiled slightly as he found Matt sat on the stage watching the crew set up the ring for the show that night.

"Cody, if you don't mind I just wanna be on my own right now," Matt sighed. He was so confused, upset and shocked about Alex been pregnant. He just wanted to sit on his own and think things through before he did something too stupid or drastic.

"I know but ive been sent by m'lady to have a conversation with you so just go with it," Cody laughed sitting down next to Matt who smiled slightly. He was happy that Cody and Chrissy were finally together.

"Fine! Say your piece," Matt urged Cody to go on.

"Chrissy told me everything that had happened with you and Alex. I knew shes pregnant dude and that she lied to you about it but that was so she didn't hurt you. She knew you didn't want any kids just yet so she kept it a secret. You cant be mad at her. She needs you, man."

"Im not mad at her, well slightly. I don't really want a kid right now. Im just not ready for one but that doesn't mean im gonna leave Alex. I love her way too much to do that. Im scared and have no idea what to do but im gonna be there for her no matter what.."

"Well, I didn't really need to talk to you then.." Cody laughed. He knew Matt wouldn't be too angry about it. He wasn't really that kind of guy.

"You gotta do what the girlfriend says otherwise she'll kill you. Congrats though, man. Im really happy for you!" Matt smiled at Cody.

"She will kill me too! I feel bad though. I remember her telling me back at the reunion that she never went to prom because she wanted to go with me and I already had someone. I hate feeling like im the one who made her miss that right of passage, you know?" Cody sighed. It was nice to finally tell one of the guys about it. Randy would probably just laugh at him and tell him to stop crying over it. Ted would be so confused and not understand but Matt was the most sensitive one out of the group so he would most likely understand more than the others.

"Don't feel bad about it. You're with her now and im sure shes happy. If you feel that bad about it then why don't you throw her a private prom," Matt laughed jokingly but Cody jumped up.

"YES! Matt you are a genius!" Cody ran off leaving Matt sat there to his thoughts once again.

* * *

"There you are, you gorgeous girl. Ive been looking everywhere for you!" Randy kissed Ashley on the cheek as he sat down with her in catering.

"Ive been eating.. And thinking about things," Ashley looked at Randy.

"What kind of things?" Randy asked curiously.

"Just something that I want to tell you but I don't want to scare you off yet," Ashley laughed slightly. She wanted to tell Randy how she really felt about him but thought it might be too soon into their relationship to do so.

"You know you can tell me anything, Ash," Randy smiled taking hold of her hands. He was really glad he had found a decent girl like Ashley even if he had been a complete douche at the reunion he was really thankful she had forgiven him for that.

"I think im just gonna wait for the right time to tell you this. Its nothing to worry about. Its something really good, well I think so."

"Just tell me when you're ready then.."

* * *

Chrissy sat in Cody's locker room writing something for the magazine. Cody had been gone for a while and she hadn't seen anyone else around. Ted and Emma walked in laughing, holding hands. Chrissy looked up and smiled at he two of them.

"You sorted everything out then?" Chrissy asked as the two of them sat down smiling.

"Yes! We're just gonna see how things go and try not to worry about the other stuff until we get to that part," Emma explained. She knew she and Ted had both way overreacted about the whole marriage thing and it was a really stupid thing to break up over.

"Good! You havent seen Cody anywhere have you? I wanna go out for something to eat.."

"I saw him talking to Matt earlier but that was it.. Where's Alex?"

"I dunno. She said she wanted to get some fresh air but she hasn't been back since either. I hope shes okay," Chrissy pulled a face. It wasn't like Alex to just go off and not come back like that.

"Im sure she'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Speaking of food anyway. I could do with something to eat. Shall us 3 go get something and just leave Cody here?" Ted announced standing up. He didn't mess around when it came to food.

"Ted! You're so mean to your best friend," Emma laughed but Ted just shrugged. He was hungry and that's all that mattered right now.

"Its his own fault if hes not around. Now come on!" Ted said pushing Chrissy and Emma out of the room.

* * *

Matt saw Alex sat outside on her own looking really sad. He felt bad for walking off like he had and just leaving her but he was in shock. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. Alex looked at him then looked back down at the floor.

"Look, if you've come to break up with me or something then just do it now and get it over with," Alex sighed. She didn't want to break up with him but if that's what he wanted she wouldn't blame him.

"Alex, im not breaking up with you. I wouldn't just leave you with a baby. Im not that kind of guy. I may not be ready for a kid right now but that doesn't mean im just gonna leave you. I love you and im sure once the baby's here ill love it too. I just wanted to tell you im sorry for how I reacted it was just a lot to take in," Matt apologised putting his arm around Alex as she leant into him.

"I know! Im sorry I didn't tell you the truth the first time, I was just so scared that I might lose you or something."

"Nah, you're not getting rid of me that easily," Matt laughed kissing Alex on the forehead.

"So, we're gonna have a baby then?"

"I guess we are.."

* * *

**A/N**

_There shall be two more chapters.. I was just gonna have one chapter BUT changed my mind so yay!_

_**REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Everything is sorted! Hopefully tonight goes smoothly," Cody sighed flopping down on the couch in his house. He had Ted, Randy and Matt staying over since he had something planned for Chrissy and wanted everyone to be there so it was perfect and everything ran smoothly.

"It will be. Emma and the girls all know to get Chrissy to the place tonight. Don't worry about it dude," Ted patted Cody on the head. Basically Cody had gone with the idea of throwing Chrissy her own prom since she never went in high school. He had been planning it out in secret with the help of the guys and the rest of the girls for the past month or so. Chrissy didn't know a thing about it. She thought she was going for a quiet meal with the girls but that was all part of the plan.

"I can just see something going wrong," Cody groaned putting his head in his hands.

"Its gonna be fine. Honestly, the only thing we have to worry about is the wrath of Alex," Matt laughed thinking of his hormonal pregnant girlfriend. Over the last few weeks Alex's hormones from the pregnancy had start to kick and she'd been throwing temper tantrums, burst out crying or just been insanely happy for no reason. Matt was helping Alex through it all and getting more used to the idea of been a dad more and more each day.

"She hit me yesterday. A full on slap. It hurt," Ted moaned rubbing his cheek.

"What did you say?" Randy laughed amused at the fact Ted had got hit by a girl.

"I told her she was getting a bit bigger. I just meant that I could see the bump but she obviously thought I meant something different so she slapped the shit out of me," Ted explained causing Cody, Randy and Matt to laugh at his misfortune.

"You will never learn Ted," Cody laughed shaking his head at his best friend.

"Enough of this. We need to start getting dressed," Randy announced as the boys stood up agreeing with him.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to wear the most expensive dress I have. I don't want to ruin it. Couldn't I have just work a skirt or something? Why have you all done my hair and makeup amazingly too? Its just dinner," Chrissy said rolling her eyes as she checked herself out in the mirror dressed in her best red dress.

"It's a fancy place. We just all want to look good," Ashley covered up not wanting to give anything away. All the girls were dressed up and ready for the evening.

"I look fat," Alex wailed sitting down on the bed. Ashley, Emma and Chrissy sat down next to her comforting her.

"Alex, you look lovely. You don't look fat at all. Don't get upset," Emma smiled hugging her.

"You all look beautiful and I just look like some blubber whale. Im gonna kill Matt for getting me pregnant," Alex laughed wiping her eyes.

"Shut up. You look gorgeous. You have a glow. That pregnancy glow that people get. Just don't go killing Matt," Ashley laughed trying to cheer Alex up a bit.

"Come on. We need to head out. I think our ride is here," Emma announced pulling Alex up and heading outside to see a limo stood there waiting for them.

"This is amazing. We're just off for dinner though," Chrissy laughed getting in the limo with the rest of the girls following. Chrissy obviously had no clue it was Cody who had arranged the limo and basically everything else.

"Shut up and enjoy it," Alex laughed as she poured the rest of the girls some champagne out and herself some water seeing as though she couldn't drink because of her pregnancy.

"This is gorgeous. We should travel like this more often," Emma giggled with all of the girls agreeing with her.

* * *

"What time are the girls getting here?" Ted asked Cody as they stood outside the place that Cody had booked for the prom.

"In about 5 minutes I think. Do you think she's gonna like it or think im a cheesy idiot?" Cody asked looking at Ted. He was really starting to worry now.

"Dude, Chrissy will love it. Stop worrying. This is like one of the most romantic things a dude could do for his girlfriend so chill," Ted laughed walking back into the place. Cody had invited most of the people on the roster seeing as though Chrissy got along with them all. Cody sat on the steps which led up to the banquet house waiting for the limo to arrive with the girls in. After a few minutes Cody stood up as the limo pulled in and the girls got out. Cody couldn't help but smile as Chrissy got out moaning about the fact they weren't at dinner.

"You said we were going to dinner though. What is this? Im hungry, man," Chrissy pouted.

"Geez woman. Turn around and look," Ashley laughed turning Chrissy around to face Cody who had made his way to Chrissy. Emma, Alex and Ashley smiled at Cody before they made their way into the building leaving Chrissy and Cody alone.

"Im so confused right now," Chrissy giggled, blushing slightly as Cody took her hands in his.

"Well, I remember you telling me you never went to prom and decided that wasn't right. Prom is something you should have experienced so here you are. Your own prom organised by none other than yours truly," Cody laughed.

"Really? That's amazing," Chrissy smiled as Cody kissed her softly.

"You're amazing and you deserve this. Oh I almost forget," Cody laughed opening the jacket of his tuxedo and pulled out a pink corsage out slipping it on to Chrissy's wrist.

"You are just too perfect," Chrissy giggled as Cody took her hand and led her into the place.

* * *

"This is so beautiful," Ashley sighed resting her head on Randy's shoulder as the two of them slow danced. Randy looked at her and grinned.

"If you're talking about yourself then yes, yes you are."

"Smooth Randal, real smooth. Im talking about this whole thing. Chrissy and Cody. This prom. Its just beautiful. He just really love her."

"They havent been together long enough to say the L word yet have they," Randy pulled a face looking at Ashley who knew she had to tell Randy exactly how she felt about him.

"Not necessarily. I mean, we havent been together long but.. I love you," Ashley mumbled so Randy didn't quiet hear.

"Didn't quiet catch that last bit, Ash. Speak up!"

"I love you," Ashley said quietly but Randy caught it this time with a massive grin appearing on his face.

"I love you too. Is this what you wanted to tell me a while back?" Randy asked.

"Yeah! I just didn't know what to think but this just seemed like the right moment," Ashley giggled as Randy bent down and kissed her.

* * *

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Cody asked as he and Chrissy sat on the steps outside the building. Alex and Matt had gone back to the hotel over an hour ago since Alex had been getting tired. Ashley and Randy were still partying inside along with Ted and Emma.

"Ive had the most amazing night. Thank you for doing this for me. It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done," Chrissy smiled leaning her head on Cody's shoulder as he placed an arm around her.

"Im glad you enjoyed yourself. You deserve more nights like this because you are just the most amazing girl ive ever met. Im just sorry it took me so long to realise."

"Cody don't worry about it. We have each other now and that's all that matters. Right now, I couldn't be happier. I have you! The guy who I cruised on all the way through high school. I have the most amazing job working with you and I have the best friends ever. Life is fantastic for me."

"Would it be too early for me to say I love you? I know we've only been dating just over a month but I really mean it.." Cody said looking Chrissy in the eyes.

"Not too early at all. I love you too," Chrissy smiled as the two shared a kiss. A perfect end to the perfect day.

* * *

**A/N**

_CHEESEY MCCHEESYTON!_

_LALALALA. One chapter left then we're finito._

_REVIEW!_


	18. Chapter 18

"UP! CHRISSY GET UP!" Cody yelled pushing Chrissy out of bed to get her attention. Grumbling, Chrissy picked herself up off the floor and glared at her boyfriend.

"What the fuck? Don't push me out of bed again, you jackass!" Chrissy yelled, glaring at Cody who gave her an innocent luck.

"Sorry babe but Alex is having the baby. Matt just called. Everyone's off down to the hospital!" Cody explained. As soon as he'd mentioned Alex having the baby, Chrissy had thrown some clothes on and was heading out of the hotel.

"COME ON CODY!" Chrissy yelled causing Cody to run after her. It was 6 months after the whole prom and Chrissy and Cody were stronger than ever. They were so madly in love and couldn't be happier. In fact, the two of them were soon to be married. 2 months after the whole prom fiasco, Cody had proposed to Chrissy and of course she had said yes. Neither of the two cared they hadn't been together long. All they knew was they loved each other and that was enough for them. Emma and Ted were still together too and had actually moved in with each other. Everything had been fine for them since there little argument, in fact Emma even wanted to marry Ted now but the two of them were going to wait a bit and see how things went before they rushed into anything. Ashley was still with Randy and couldn't be happier. The two of them were inseparable. Of course, Alex and Matt were still together. They had moved in together and were just waiting for their baby to born which was happening right at that moment in time.

"I look ugly. I didn't put no damn makeup on!" Chrissy moaned, hitting her head on the steering wheel inside the car. Cody, who was sat in the passenger seat, laugh and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful now drive woman!" Cody laughed as Chrissy started up the car.

* * *

"MATTHEW KORKLAN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alex screamed as she had another contraction. Matt cringed as Alex yelled at him squeezing his hand hard. The two were already at the hospital seeing as though Alex had gone into labour over 2 hours ago now.

"You love me though, so its okay!" Matt grinned but stopped when Alex glared at him.

"Not right now I don't. You got me pregnant. Idiot," Alex huffed but Matt just laughed. He knew she was only been moody because she was about to have a baby.

"Okay. I apologise for impregnating you. Is that better?"

"No. URGH," Alex glared at Matt who just smiled sweetly at her.

"WE ARE HEREEEEEEEE!" Ted yelled dragging Emma into the room causing Alex to glare at them.

"It's just best if you go out there," Matt whispered pushing Emma and Ted out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, that was just rude!" Emma huffed, sitting down on one of the waiting chairs dragging Ted with her. Ted threw his arm around Emma's shoulders and shook his head.

"Babies. Pfft. If I ever impregnate you then im taking a vacation the day you go into labour," Ted laughed, causing Emma to smile slightly.

"If you ever impregnate me then ill have to kill you," Emma laughed. The two of them were just happy with how things were now. Chrissy and Cody finally made their way over to Ted and Emma both drenched in water. Ted looked at the two of them curiously.

"Do I want to ask?" Ted asked causing Chrissy and Cody to burst out laughing.

"Oh my god. You have such a dirty mind. We just got out of the car, it started pouring it down with rain then a car drove past and one of the puddles on the road splashed up at us hence the reason we are both drenched. Today was not a good day to wear a white top," Chrissy groaned flopping down in one of the seats with Cody smirking at her.

"I think today was a brilliant day to wear a white top," Cody winked at Chrissy sitting down next to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Pervert. Where are Ashley and Randy?" Chrissy asked looking at Ted and Emma as if they knew the answer. Just as Ted was about to make a sarcastic comment abut knowing everything, Randy and Ashley came running in with a bunch of gifts in their hands making Chrissy, Cody, Ted and Emma groan.

"Gifts! We forgot to get them a gift. Emma, this is your fault," Ted shook his head looking at Emma, trying not to laugh.

"Shut your mouth DiBiase. Im sure Ashley and Randy can share the gifts?" Emma pleaded with Randy and Ashley who shook their heads laughing at their friends.

"Nuh - uh. Losers, should have thought before you left the house. What happened to you two?" Randy asked looking at Chrissy and Cody.

"Oh nothing of importance. I'll let Chrissy be your slave for a day if you let us share some of your presents!" Cody said to Randy causing Chrissy to hit Cody on the chest.

"Oi Runnels," Chrissy glared at her fiancé. He was such a dork.

"As tempting as that offer is, we're gonna say no. Heard any news about the baby yet?" Ashley asked.

"Not yet. We ran in, got chucked out and that was it," Ted shrugged.

* * *

Two hours later and Chrissy, Emma, Ashley, Cody, Ted and Randy were still sat waiting. Chrissy and Cody had gone off to dry themselves. Emma and Ted were having a play fight which Emma seemed to be winning considering she had jumped on Ted's back. Randy and Ashley were sat going through the gifts they bought waiting for news on the baby. Chrissy and Cody made their way back to everyone, partly dry.

"Matt not come out yet?" Cody asked as he wrapped his arms around Chrissy from behind.

"No, dude. Should it take so long?" Ted asked, as he walked over with Emma still on his back.

"Some women are in labour for like a day and stuff.. My mum was in labour with me for like 16 hours," Chrissy informed everyone. At that moment, Matt walked out of the room with a huge smile on his face.

"It's a girl!" Matt yelled excitedly causing everyone to hug him. They were all really happy for him and Alex.

"Can we go and see her?" Ashley asked as Matt nodded and allowed everyone to go in to see Alex with the baby.

"Oh gosh. She's so cute!" Emma squealed looking at the baby.

"How are you Alex?" Randy asked, looking at his friend.

"Im tired but good. Thank you all for waiting though, it means a lot!" Alex smiled at all her friends who were cooing over her baby.

"Oh, we got you gifts!" Cody exclaimed picking Randy and Ashley's bags off the floor and handing them to Matt.

"OI! They are from Randy and I!" Ashley glared at Cody shoving him slightly.

"Thanks guys.." Matt smiled at them.

"This is giving me ideas, Runnels," Chrissy grinned, looking at Cody who shook his head waving a finger at her.

"Can we just get married first before we make babies?" Cody laughed hugging Chrissy.

"Thought of a name yet?" Emma asked looking at Matt and Alex who nodded.

"Kaylee Korklan," Matt smiled.

"It paid off going to that reunion really didn't it?" Emma laughed as she hugged Ted.

"Best decision I have ever made," Chrissy nodded earning looks from her friends.

"You didn't even wanna go in the first place! We had to drag you there enough!" Alex laughed looking at Chrissy who shrugged.

"SHUTUP. Theres a baby in the room," Ted shook his head.

"Speaking of babies.. I kinda have an announcement to make," Ashley looked around the room nervously.

"What?" Cody asked, very interested in what Ashley had to say.

"Ashley and I are having a baby!" Randy declared.

"CONGRATS MAN!" Matt cheered hugging Randy and Ashley. Ted just stood glaring at Ashley and Randy.

"Can we just not go nine months without one of the girls getting pregnant?" Ted groaned pulling a face.

"Hey, who knows! Maybe they'll be another reunion in ten years!" Randy laughed. Going to the reunion had really been the best decision everyone had ever made.

* * *

**A/N**

_FINISHED!_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing and everything else._

_You are brilliant._


End file.
